UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD
by Alondra
Summary: El perder temporalmente un sentido dará una lección muy importante sobre la vida a una persona muy especial... CAPITULO UNICO


**Una luz en la oscuridad**

**_por Alondra_**

* * *

El perder temporalmente un sentido dará una lección muy importante sobre la vida a una persona muy especial...

* * *

Ya han pasado más o menos 5 años después de la derrota de Cell y la tierra vive en paz, una paz... largamente esperada para muchos de los habitantes que luego de los horrores vividos por culpa del monstruo, les era bien merecida. Todos nuestros amigos, y no me refiero a otros que a los Z Shenzi... vivían sus vidas normalmente, aunque algo opacadas por la ausencia de Goku, un amigo al cual todos querían y que rehusó regresar a la vida por voluntad propia, ya que así la vida en la tierra sería más tranquila, ya que el mismo dijo en una ocasión que su sola presencia era la causa de todos los problemas...

Capsule Corp. - Laboratorio de máquinas.

Bulma se encontraba arreglando un nuevo prototipo de un piloto automático, que supuestamente funcionaba sólo con la ayuda de la voz, y al parecer tenía algunos problemas... 

BL : Rayos... -- dijo mientras apretaba unas piezas con una llave -- ¡¿Por qué se ha vuelto tan complicado el arreglar este tipo de máquinas?!... es terriblemente exasperante y lo peor de todo es que no tengo a nadie que me ayude... si tan solo Vegeta... ¡Ah!, ¡¡pero que estoy diciendo!!... ese saiyajin es incapaz de hacer otra cosa a parte de entrenar, luchar y comer... sin tan sólo usara parte de su energía en algo productivo... -- murmuró molesta mientras secaba las gotas de sudor que caían por su frente con un pañuelo que luego procedió a guardar en su overol azul de trabajo... 

De pronto Bulma sintió pasos en los salones contiguos acompañados de unas risas que se acercaban rápidamente. Sonriendo, ya se imaginaba quien podría ser... 

??? : ¡¡MAMÁ!! -- se oyó una voz fresca e infantil -- ¡¡YA LLEGUÉ!!...¡¡MAMÁ!! 

BL : ¡¡Ah, hola cariño!! -- contestó Bulma mientras reanudaba su trabajo en su invento. 

Era Trunks, quien ahora tenía 6 años, regresaba luego de una larga mañana en la escuela y por su semblante se le notaba muy contento. 

TR : ¡Hola!.. ¿qué haces, mamá? -- preguntó mientras se asomaba a su lado mirando con curiosidad lo que hacía su mamá. -- ¿Es un nuevo invento?...anda, dime... 

BL : Es un nuevo prototipo de piloto automático, cielo... y estoy muy ocupada en él en este momento... ay... -- dijo mientras apretaba una tuerca -- Pero si tienes hambre, hay comida en la nevera lista para calentar... adelántate si quieres... yo iré en un rato... 

TR : Uh... ¿no quieres que te ayude?... se ve divertido... -- dijo sonriendo. 

BL : Esto no es un juego, Trunks... mamá está haciendo algo importante y no quiero pensar en lo que podría pasar si metieras tus manitas aquí... pero cuando seas un poco más grandecito te prometo que te enseñaré a construir tus propias máquinas... 

TR : Está bien... -- dijo un poco desilucionado, pero al instante cambió su expresión -- ¿Y mi papá?... ¿Dónde está?... quiero mostrarle lo que nos enseñaron hoy en la escuela... 

BL : Ya sabes en dónde está... en la cámara de gravedad, entrenando como de costumbre... ¿en qué otro sitio de la casa piensas que podría estar? -- dijo dedicándole una mirada a su hijo. 

TR : ¡Genial!... ¡Iré a buscarlo!... ¡¡estoy seguro que le encantará esto!! -- dijo disponiéndose a irse. 

BL : Ya que vas por allí, le dices a papá que comeremos en unos minutos, ¿sí? -- dijo mientras se limpiaba la grasa de sus manos con una franela. 

Trunks ya estaba a punto de irse, cuando de la nada, una enorme explosión sacudió el laboratorio y con él, toda la Capsule Corp. Bulma se cubrió como pudo debajo una mesa y Trunks tuvo que maniobrar para que no le cayeran encima el resto de los objetos del taller y afortunadamente también pudo eludir la caída de un motor que a causa de la explosión se había despendido de las cadenas que lo sostenían del techo . Cuando todo dejó de temblar, Bulma abrió los ojos y llamó desesperadamente a Trunks... 

BL : ¡¡TRUNKS!! -- gritó saliendo de debajo de la mesa --¡¿DONDE ESTÁS?!... ¡¡RESPONDEME!!! 

TR : Aquí estoy, mamá... -- dijo mientras corría hacia ella que lo abrazó efusivamente -- Ya mamá... estoy bien... deja de ahorcarme, ¡mamá! -- terminó de decir con voy ahogada. 

BL : ¡¡Gracias al cielo que no te pasó nada!!... -- luego miró hacia donde estaba el prototipo en el que estaba trabajando y que estaba hecho añicos -- Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi invento... oh, bueno, eso no importa ahora... esa explosión fue muy fuerte... pero, ¿de dónde vino? 

TR : Creo que fue del ala oeste de la casa... oye, mamá... ¿no es allí donde se encuentra la cámara de gravedad de mi papá? -- preguntó algo asustado. 

BL : ¡¡POR DIOS!! ¡¡ES CIERTO!! -- dijo mientras salía corriendo con rumbo al ala oeste de la casa. 

Ambos fueron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la cámara de gravedad y cuando estaban cerca, una densa nube de humo y polvo les impidió el paso, pero eso no les importó y se abrieron paso entre la humadera mientras ésta se iba disipando. Bulma se percató que la puerta que cerraba la cámara de gravedad estaba rota y al entrar en la sala, vieron que la máquina de gravedad estaba totalmente destruída y pedazos de paredes y techo de la sala estaban regados por todas partes, toda la sala estaba inundada de escombros. Bulma se puso pálida al no ver señales de su esposo... 

BL : ¡¡OH, NO!! ¡¡VEGETA!! -- gritó mientras buscaba desesperadamente algún rastro de su esposo y dijo a su hijo bastante alterada -- ¡¡Vamos Trunks, no te quedes allí y ayúdame a buscar a tu padre!! 

TR : ¡¡PAPÁ!! ¡¡RESPONDE!! -- llamó Trunks mientras se paseaba entre los escombros tratando de sentir el ki de su papá. 

BL : ¡¡VEGETA!! -- llamó nuevamente y pensó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas -- "Por favor, Kamisama... que todavía se encuentre con vida..." -- suplicó. 

Como si sus ruegos hubieran sido escuchados, unos escombros comenzaron a removerse muy cerca a donde se encontraba ella, asústandola en el proceso. Al cabo de unos instantes, con mucha dificultad, el príncipe de los saiyas emergió totalmente lastimado y derramando abundante sangre de sus muy numerosas heridas... pero estaba ileso... aparentemente. Trunks al sentir el débil ki de su padre, corrió hacia donde se encontraba él y se detuvo junto a su mamá. Bulma no sabía que hacer, si llorar de alegría por encontrarlo con vida... o darle un buen golpe por la estupidez que acababa de cometer. Bulma frunció el ceño y disimulando sus lágrimas, le gritó a su esposo... 

BL : Que bonito... muy bonito.... -- dijo en tono sarcástico -- Supongo que te parecerá excelente romper la máquina de gravedad cada vez que te de la gana, ¿no?... Oh, pero si nadie puede reclamarte nada..."poderoso y omnipotente príncipe saiyajin".... ¡¡VEGETA, ERES UN IDIOTA!!!... ¡¡¿¿ACASO TUVISTE SIQUIERA LA REMOTA IDEA DE QUE PUDISTE HABERTE MATADO EN ESA EXPLOSIÓN, EH??!! .... PERO NOOO... ¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!... ¡¡TÚ NUNCA PIENSAS EN NADA, MÁS QUE EN TÍ MISMO!!... Y LOS DEMÁS AL DIABLO, ¡¡¿¿NO??!! ... ¡¡IMBECIL!!!! -- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y echando toda la angustia y preocupación que tenía amontonada en esos momentos. 

Vegeta la miró levantando un ojo, aunque con dificultad porque la sangre le estorbaba la mirada... una mirada que comenzaba a nublarse poco a poco de sus ojos. Apretando los dientes por el dolor dijo... 

VG : Por lo que más quieras... cállate, mujer... -- dijo sin gritar -- La cabeza está que me estalla y... ¡¡ARGGGG!!!! -- gritó tomando su cabeza con ambas manos y en un instante se desplomó inconsciente sobre los escombros. 

BL : ¡¡VEGETA!!... -- gritó corriendo hacia él -- Dios mío... parece que esta vez ha sido la peor de todas.... está muy mal... ¡¡TRUNKS!!... ¡¡CORRE A LLAMAR AL MÉDICO, YA SABES A QUIEN ME REFIERO!!!!... DEPRISA!! 

El niño, entre asustado y confundido, asintió y fue a toda prisa a llamar por teléfono al médico de la familia. Luego de esto regresó hacia donde se encontraba su mamá y la ayudó a llevar a su padre con mucho cuidado hacia su habitación. Una vez allí, Bulma limpió lo mejor que pudo las heridas de Vegeta y aguardaron hasta que llegara el médico.

Al cabo de un rato, el médico llegó y prontamente cauterizó, curó y vendó las heridas del saiya. Bulma y Trunks lo observaban atentamente y una vez que terminó, el médico se dirigió hacia ellos y dijo... 

DC : La verdad que este hombre me sorprende cada día más... no sé realmente como puede aguantar estar siempre así. Parece como si le fascinara lastimarse a cada rato... y esta vez las heridas han sido mucho más graves que otras veces... 

BL : Se lo agradezco de todo corazón, doctor... y sobre todo por la paciencia suya de curar a mi esposo cada vez que se le ocurre intentar matarse... -- terminó de decir en son de broma y luego dijo un poco preocupada -- Mi esposo se va a reponer, ¿cierto? 

DC : Su estado de salud y condición física son inmejorables... y esa es la principal razón por la que puede soportar este ritmo de vida suyo... el señor Vegeta está bien... no se preocupe señora... aunque... 

BL : ¡Qué!... ¿acaso ocurre algo malo? -- dijo extrañada. 

DC : No... no se preocupe... es sólo una suposición mía... nada importante... -- y mientras decía esto pensaba para sus adentros -- "Ese golpe en su nuca que observé... no me ha gustado nada... espero que no sea lo que creo..." 

A todo esto que ocurría en la habitación, Vegeta comenzó a reaccionar, siento detectado por Trunks... 

TR : ¡¡Oigan!!... ¡Mi papá está despertando!...¡Miren!! -- dijo apuntando hacia su padre. 

BL : ¿¿En serio??... -- Bulma corrió hacia la cama -- ¡Vegeta!...¿puedes oírme?... responde, por favor... 

El saiya lentamente comenzó a recobrar la conciencia y al sentir la presencia de su esposa e hijo, dijo entrecortado... 

VG : Ay... ¿pero qué diablos pasó?... la cabeza... me está estallando -- dijo tocándose la frente. 

TR : Te desmayaste luego de la explosión en la sala de gravedad y te trajimos aquí... ¿te sientes bien? -- dijo Trunks sonriendo. 

BL : Y el doctor tuvo que venir a curarte como siempre... luego de las acostumbradas estupideces que haces... sólo para causar problemas... la verdad ya no sé que hacer contigo, Vegeta... 

VG : ¿Quieres dejar de decirme eso?... -- dijo molestándose -- ¡¡Te estás poniendo sumamente irritante y no estoy de humor para escucharte!! 

BL : ¿¿Que no quieres escucharme, dices??... Prepárate que esto es sólo el comienzo... -- dijo igual de molesta. 

VG : ¡¿Ya basta, quieres?! -- dijo entreabriendo los ojos y al cabo de unos instantes dijo.. -- ¿Qué?... ¿por qué todo está a oscuras?... ¿acaso ya es de noche? 

Bulma y su hijo se miraron confundidos, ya que apenas eras las dos de la tarde y hacía un día soleado a plena luz... 

BL : ¿Q...qué?... ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? -- dijo Bulma nerviosamente. 

VG : Que si ya anocheció... todo está muy oscuro... Trunks, ¿estás por allí?, ¡enciende la luz! -- dijo en su tono de voz normal. 

DC : "Oh, no..." -- pensó el médico -- "Era lo que me temía..." 

TR : Pa... papá... estamos en pleno día... todo está iluminado... -- dijo extrañado. 

VG : ¡¿QUÉ?! -- gritó sentándose en la cama -- ¡¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO, NIÑO!!.. ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁS?! -- gritó moviendo su cabeza a todos lados. 

TR : Papá... estoy parado en frente tuyo... 

BL : Ve...Vegeta... ¿qué te sucede?... ¿puedes verme? -- preguntó Bulma titubeando. 

VG : Que mierda.... -- dijo restregándose los ojos y al abrirlos completamente... su visión era nula... no podía ver nada, a excepción de un profundo y oscuro fondo negro. Alterándose, gritó... -- PERO... ¡¡¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS ME HA PASADO??!!... ¡¡NO PUEDO VER!!!... ¡¡ESTOY CIEGO!!! 

BL : Vegeta... por favor...¡cálmate! -- dijo Bulma aferrándose al brazo de su esposo. 

TR : ¡PAPÁ!! -- gritó Trunks sujetándolo del otro brazo. 

VG : ¡¡MALDITA SEA!!!... ¡¡DÉJENME!!!. -- gritó histérico y desembarazándose del agarro de su esposa e hijo -- ¡¡¿¿QUE LE HAN PASADO A MIS OJOS??!!... ¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!! 

Con un potente grito, Vegeta se transformó en super saiyajin y totalmente fuera de control se incorporó de la cama y trató de de andar, pero el intenso dolor que sentía no se lo permitía. Al mismo tiempo, se habían generado unas intensas corrientes de aire en la habitación, provocadas por Vegeta al transformarse en SSJ, que hacían girar todos los objetos alrededor (algo parecido a "Poltergeist"). Bulma y Trunks se aferraron al marco de la puerta, mientras el doctor se sujetaba de un armario para no salir despedido por las potentes corrientes de aire... 

BL : ¡¡VEGETA!!!...¡¡YA BASTA!!! -- gritó Bulma sin soltarse de la puerta. -- ¡¡VAS A DESTRUIR TODA LA CAPSULE CORP., DETENTE!!! 

TR : Es inútil, mamá... -- dijo Trunks cubriéndose -- Papá está fuera de control y si sigue así con esa energía...¡corre el riesgo de convertirnos en polvo!! 

DC : ¡¡TRUNKS!!... ese es tu nombre, ¿no? -- dijo el médico al niño mientras sacaba unas cosas de su maletín -- ¡¡escúchame con atención!!...me imagino que eres igual de fuerte como tu padre... ¡así que quiero que vayas donde él y lo sujetes con toda tu fuerza!!...¡yo me ocuparé de lo demás!! 

TR : ¿¿QUÉ??... glup... -- tragó saliva -- ... ¿¿quiere que lo sujete??... pero, ¿no ve como está?...¡¡no voy a poder!! -- dijo Trunks mirándolo nervioso. 

DC : ¡¡Claro que sí!!... en ese estado frenético en el que se encuentra tu padre no se dará cuenta... -- dijo mientras preparaba una jeringa -- lo único que tienes que hacer es tumbarlo contra el suelo y detenerlo el mayor tiempo que puedas... ¡VAMOS!!... ¡QUE NO HAY MUCHO TIEMPO!! 

TR : Bueno, a ver si puedo... -- dijo algo inseguro. 

Trunks calculó la distancia, y de un salto corrió hacia donde se encontraba su padre, golpeándolo de lleno en la espalda y tirándolo al suelo (recordemos que en esa época Trunks todavía no podía convertirse en SSJ, pero eso no significaba que no fuera fuerte). Una vez en el suelo, el niño le aplicó una llave a su padre, doblándole el brazo por la espalda, pero sentía que no iba poder soportar mucho tiempo así con su padre gritando y revolviéndose debajo suyo... 

TR : ¡¡YA ESTÁ!!. -- gritó con todas sus fuerzas -- ¡¡RÁPIDO!!... ¡¡QUE SE SOLTARÁ DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO!! 

DC : Muy bien... ¡¡SUJÉTALO BIEN, TRUNKS!! -- luego de decirlo, el médico corrió hacia donde se encontraba inmovilizado el saiya y con un movimiento le enterró la jeringa que había preparado instantes antes en el brazo inmovilizado y apretó el émbolo, introduciendo el contenido... 

VG : ¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!!!! -- gritó Vegeta al sentir el pinchazo y aplicando toda su fuerza, se incorporó haciendo explotar su ki, lanzando a Trunks contra la pared y al médico contra una mesa, que se rompió al recibir el impacto. 

Bulma miró con ojos aterrados lo que había pasado, pero para alivio suyo parecía que tanto el médico como su hijo no habían sufrido daños. Luego desvió su vista hacia Vegeta, que de pronto comenzó a tambalearse y dejando el estado de SSJ, se desplomó perdiendo el conocimiento. 

BL : ¡¡VEGETA!! -- gritó corriendo hacia su esposo que se había quedado totalmente inmóvil. -- Dios mío, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? -- dijo tomando la cabeza del saiya entre sus manos. 

DC : No se preocupe, señora Bulma... -- dijo el doctor mientras se acercaba, con la ropa algo rota, pero al parecer a él no le había pasado nada -- Su esposo dormirá por unas horas... si no lo sedaba, este acontecimiento hubiera dado paso a peores consecuencias... 

BL : Dígame, doctor... ¿qué le ocurrió a mi esposo?... -- dijo la mujer mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. 

DC : Aún no estoy seguro, pero necesito hacerle algunas pruebas y tomarle placas... no quisiera darle un diagnóstico si no estoy en lo correcto... iré a llamar a la ambulancia para trasladarlo al hospital... y por favor, evite en lo posible moverlo hasta que regrese. 

BL : Está bien... como usted diga, doctor.... -- luego miró a su hijo -- Trunks, muéstrale al doctor donde está el teléfono... 

TR : Eh, sí claro... allí sobre esa mesa -- luego miró al doctor y preguntó -- ¡Oiga!... ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? 

DC : Dime, pequeño... -- dijo mientras marcaba los números. 

TR : ¿Por qué no se sorprendió cuando mi papá se convirtió en super saiyajin? -- preguntó frunciendo el ceño. 

DC : Mi estimado Trunks, conozco a tu familia desde antes que tú nacieras y la verdad... después de tanto tiempo de conocerlos y tratarlos... ya nada que provenga de ustedes me sorprende... estoy preparado para cualquier cosa -- respondió sonriendo. 

TR : Ah, bueno... ¡oiga!... tengo otra pregunta...¿qué fue lo que le puso a mi papá para que se quedara dormido tan rápido?... porque nunca habia visto que lo tumbaran así de fácil sin pelear siquiera... 

DC : Sólo fue un sedante... pero lo tenía por pura casualidad ya que no acostumbro a usar de ese tipo... era para un colega que trabaja en otro sitio... ¿bueno?... sí, soy yo... los necesito lo más rápido que puedan... -- terminó de decir mientras hablaba por teléfono. 

TR : ¿Y de qué tipo era? -- preguntó curioso. 

DC : Es uno que usan para tranquilizar a las fieras del zoológico... -- respondió tranquilamente y siguió hablando por teléfono... 

Trunks puso una cara que parecía un poema de expresiones, mientras Bulma hacía lo posible por mantener la calma..."Mejor no le digo nada porque si no...".. pensaba molesta por el comentario anterior...

Horas más tarde...

Bulma se encontraba en la sala de espera de uno de los pasillos del hospital mientras Trunks estaba muy entretenido observando a los pececitos de un enorme acuario. De pronto, se escuchó la voz de una enfermera... 

EF : ¿Señora Bulma?... ya puede pasar... el doctor la espera... -- dijo en tono amable. 

BL : Sí, muchas gracias... hijo, volveré en un minuto... no te muevas de aquí...-- dijo levantándose y caminó hacia el consultorio del doctor. 

TR : Bien... -- dijo sin despegar su vista del acuario. 

El doctor se encontraba revisando con aire preocupado unas placas que estaban en una pantalla iluminada. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, dijo.... 

DC : Tome asiento, señora... y perdone las molestias por haberle hecho esperar... -- volteó mirándola de frente. 

BL : No se preocupe por eso... dígame, ¿qué tiene mi esposo?... estoy muy preocupada... 

DC : Bueno... -- respiró profundamente -- Trataré de explicárselo de la manera más sencilla posible... -- y diciéndolo le mostró la placa iluminada y empezó -- Mire, le hicimos unas pruebas a su esposo y como podrá ver en esta placa... tomamos una imagen de la cabeza del señor Vegeta... verá... en el cerebro, hay muchas zonas, como la zona temporal, parietal, occipital... 

BL : Doctor... -- interrumpió -- perdone, pero no soy experta en anatomía... así que por favor le pediría que fuera al grano... 

DC : De acuerdo... mire atentamente en esta zona de la nuca, en la base del cuello... junto en este sector del cerebro se encuentra el sentido de la vista, más conocido como el área visual, que recibe las señales del nervio óptico procedente de los ojos... al parecer, su esposo recibió un impacto muy fuerte en esta zona que se dañó y por consiguiente afectó su vista... 

BL : ¡¡Oh, no!! -- dijo cubriéndose la boca con las manos -- Lo que intenta decirme es que él ha quedado... Vegeta está... -- las palabras no conseguían salir de su garganta. 

DC : Espere, espere... no adelante conclusiones, señora... no se preocupe... su esposo está bien, aunque lo que si es cierto es que no podrá ver por un tiempo... 

BL : Explíquese... -- dijo recobrando la calma. 

DC : Yo tampoco lo entiendo... ya que al haber recibido un golpe así en esta zona, de haber sido cualquier persona, hubiese quedado ciega... pero bueno... jeje... estamos hablando de su esposo... y eso ya es una excepción a la regla... es verdad que la zona visual del cerebro fue dañada, pero sólo lo fue en parte... eso quiere decir que su esposo podrá recuperar la vista, pero para eso necesita tiempo, paciencia y mucho descanso para que el tejido pueda regenerarse sin problemas... 

BL : Descanso... eso suena difícil para alguien como mi esposo... 

DC : Precisamente por eso le estoy comunicando y advirtiendo desde ahora para que sepa como actuar con el señor Vegeta... sé que tiene un carácter un tanto especial y se nota que es una persona irritable... así que le pido que tenga mucho tacto con él... si es que quiere mejorar sin problemas... 

BL : Sí, comprendo perfectamente, doctor... y muchas gracias, no sabe todo el peso que me ha quitado de encima... y, ¿cuando le dará de alta a mi esposo? 

DC : Oh, puede llevárselo a casa hoy mismo si lo desea... pero recuerde, el señor Vegeta necesita mucho descanso y nada de ejercicios bruscos... hágaselo saber y... ¡ah!, tráigalo la semana que viene para examinarlo. -- dijo sonriendo. 

Al cabo de unas horas, Vegeta se encontraba descansando aún bajo los efectos del sedante en su habitación, mientras Trunks lo observaba en silencio desde la puerta... 

TR : "Caray... qué mala suerte tiene mi papá... venirle a pasar esto justo ahora... y yo que quería enseñarle lo que aprendí en la escuela... espero que se recupere pronto..." 

Mientras pensaba, el príncipe de los saiyas comenzó a reaccionar al pasar poco a poco los efectos del sedante. Trunks, al darse cuenta de esto, corrió a llamar a su madre que se encontraba haciendo la cena. Al cabo de unos minutos Bulma llegó y colocándose a su lado en la cama, tomó su mano y lo llamó suavemente... 

BL : Vegeta... ¿puedes oírme?... soy yo...Bulma -- dijo susurrando. 

VG : aahh...aaa... que... ¿qué pasó?... siento como si hubiera dormido toda una semana... ¿Bulma? 

BL : Sí, aquí estoy... a tu lado... -- respondió sonriendo, al parecer Vegeta estaba tranquilo. 

VG : Ay... mi cabeza... tuve una maldita pesadilla... soñé que de pronto me había quedado ciego y... -- calló al tocar sus vendas y sobre todo las que cubrían sus ojos, dijo -- ¿Qué?... ¿porqué estoy todo vendado?... -- mientras lo decía comenzó a quitarse los vendajes... 

BL : "Oh, cielos..." -- pensó y luego dijo tratando de mantener la calma -- Vegeta... tuviste un accidente al explotar la cámara de gravedad y... ¡NO!!...¡espera!!, ¡no te quites las vendas!!....¡¡Vegeta!! 

VG : Tengo que saber si lo que pasó fue un sueño o no... -- y cuando terminó de sacarse las vendas, restregó sus ojos y los abrió... y su expresión se tornó de espanto al comprobar la horrible verdad... estaba ciego. Apretó los dientes de furia, pero Bulma tomó la palabra antes que él... 

BL : Vegeta... ¡¡por favor, en este momento te vas a calmar y me vas a escuchar!! -- dijo con voz autoritaria -- A causa del accidente, sufriste un gran golpe en la cabeza, justo en la parte del cerebro donde se encuentra tu capacidad de ver y por ahora has perdido la vista temporalmente... pero no te preocupes, ya que como te dije antes, es sólo temporal... el doctor dijo que tu vista regresará en un tiempo, pero necesitas descanso... y mucho reposo... 

VG : ¿Cuánto tiempo? -- dijo tratando de conservar la calma y mirando al vacío. 

BL : No sabría decirte... el médico no me especificó... 

VG : ¡¡Llámalo!!...¡¡Qué venga aquí de inmediato y me regrese la vista si no quiere que en este momento destruya su mugroso hospital!! -- gritó exasperado. 

BL : ¡¿Te vas a calmar, sí o no?!... -- respondió igual de molesta -- ¡¡El doctor hizo todo lo que pudo y eso que has tenido suerte porque pudiste haberte quedado ciego para siempre!!... ahora tu recuperación sólo depende de tí... ¡¡si no cometieras tantas burradas en la cámara de gravedad esto no estaría pasando y tú no estarías en esta situación!! 

VG : ¡¡Y mí eso me da igual!!... ¡¡lo único que quiero es volver a ver y si no traes a ese matasanos en este instante te juro que yo...!! -- dijo alterado, pero Bulma lo cortó... 

BL : ¡¿Acaso quieres que te tenga sedado para siempre como hace un rato?! -- dijo tratando de recobrar la compostura -- ¿no?...entonces, ¡¡trata de calmarte de una buena vez!! 

VG : Grrrr.... ¡eh!... ¡un momento, se me ocurre algo!!.... -- llamó a su esposa -- Mujer, comunícate con alguno de los amigos de Kakarotto y diles que vayan por semillas del ermitaño a la torre de ese gato como se llame... si como una de esas, estoy seguro que me recuperaré de inmediato!! 

BL : Vegeta... -- suspiró -- siento decirte que eso también se me había ocurrido a mí, pero justo acababa de recordar que no hace mucho me encontré a Krilin, y me comentó que también había ido a buscar semillas con el duende Karin, pero lamentablemente no iba a tener más, sino hasta dentro de tres meses... lo siento... 

VG : Maldición... entonces... ¡las esferas del dragón!!... ¡Sí!... si reunen las esferas y piden el deseo, entonces... 

BL : Vegeta... ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?... hace unos meses las esferas fueron usadas y recuerda que debe pasar exactamente un año para volver a usarlas... ¡por favor, no compliques más las cosas! 

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos. Vegeta estaba cabisbajo y Bulma no sabía que decir. Finalmente, dijo con voz calmada... 

BL : Vegeta... trata de entender... no te cuesta nada tener unos días de reposo... tu vista regresará con el tiempo... lo único que tienes que hacer es descansar y tener paciencia... recuerda que no estás solo... 

VG : Mujer... déjame solo... ¿quieres? -- dijo con su tono de voz normal volteando la cabeza hacia la dirección donde no la escuchaba. 

BL : Uh... bueno... como quieras... -- y mientras salía dijo -- Ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites... me avisas... 

Al no oír contestación del saiya, Bulma salió de la habitación.

Días después...

Bulma se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo, cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse, señal inequívoca de que Trunks regresaba de la escuela. El niño la saludó efusivamente y de frente subió corriendo las escaleras. Al cabo de un rato, mientras colocaba la mesa, Bulma escuchó bajar a su hijo que sin voltear a verla, se sentó en la mesa con una espresión triste en sus ojos. Bulma dejó lo que estaba haciendo y tocando su alborotada y morada cabellera dijo... 

BL : ¿Qué pasa, cielo?... -- preguntó suavemente -- Hace unos momentos se te notaba muy contento, pero ahora, se te ve muy triste... ¿por qué, uhm? 

TR : No es nada, mamá... es sólo que... bueno, quería que papá escuchara la canción que me enseñaron a tocar con mi armónica en la escuela... y me dijo que me fuera... dijo que no tenía tiempo para tonterías... snif... -- terminó de decir tristemente. 

BL : "ayayay... Vegeta, ¿por qué?" -- pensó y al rato, cuando Trunks estaba a la mitad de la comida, dijo... -- Trunks, voy a llevarle la comida a tu padre... cuando termines recoges tus platos, ¿de acuerdo? 

El niño asintió sin dejar de comer, mientras Bulma subía llevándole la comida a su esposo. Pensaba preocupada en lo que había pasado... al parecer a Vegeta le había afectado mucho el perder la vista, pero eso no era justificación para tratar mal a su hijo. Esta vez hablaría con él muy seriamente, pasara lo que pasara. Al llegar a la habitación, cambió su expresión y dijo con voz alegre... 

BL : Hola Vegeta... aquí te he traído la comida y me imagino que debes estar hambriento, ¿no?... no pude traer tu ración acostumbrada porque no hubiera podido cargarla toda de golpe... ¡jaja!!... parece mentira lo mucho que comen ustedes los saiyajin... 

VG :......... (silencio) 

BL : ¿Cómo es posible que estés con las cortinas cerradas en un día tan lindo? -- y diciéndolo las abrió, al igual que las ventanas -- Vegeta, el día está precioso con un sol brillante y tibio... ¿qué dices si después de que termines de comer, salimos al jardín?...el aire fresco te hará mucho bien... 

VG : Bulma... -- dijo finalmente -- Hazme el favor de irte y dejarme solo... por favor... 

BL : Vegeta... ¡¡YA ESTOY HARTA!!.. ¡¡¿¿LO OYES??!!....¡¡HARTA!!.... -- gritó cambiando su expresión alegre de antes por una de furia -- ¡¡VENGO VINIENDO A VERTE Y DURANTE LOS ÚLTIMOS CINCO DÍAS HE RECIBIDO LA MISMA RESPUESTA DE TU PARTE!!... ¡¡ESTOY CANSADA DE VERTE EN ESE ESTADO DE ÁNIMO!!... ¡¡HAS ESTADO ENCERRADO EN LA HABITACIÓN SIN SALIR PARA NADA, HUNDIÉNDOTE EN TI MISMO!!... ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE CON ESA ACTITUD VAS A RECOBRAR MÁS RÁPIDO LA VISTA??!!... ¡¿ESPERANDO UN MILAGRO??!!... ¡¡LA VERDAD QUE NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE DES POR VENCIDO TAN FÁCILMENTE POR CULPA DE UN ACCIDENTE QUE TU SABES NO ES IRREPARABLE!!... ¡¡TÚ SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE TU VISTA REGRESARÁ PRONTO, OTRA COSA ES QUE NO LO QUIERAS ACEPTAR Y LO QUE MÁS ME DISGUSTA ES QUE NOS ARRASTRES A TRUNKS Y A MI EN TU DEPRESIÓN!!... MALDITA SEA, ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ TU CARACTER, EH??!!... ¡¿ESE CARÁCTER ÚNICO E IMBATIBLE DEL QUE ME ENAMORÉ Y HASTA AHORA LO ESTOY??!!... ¡¿TU GRAN FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD Y ESPÍRITU INDOBLEGABLE??!!... ¡¡TE ESTAS RINDIENDO ANTES DE EMPEZAR A PELEAR Y ESTA ACTITUD NO ES PROPIA DE TÍ!!! -- paró para tomar aire y tratar de calmarse. Y luego de esto dijo... -- ¿Sabes qué?... lo que ahora siento por tí no es rabia... sino lástima... me das lástima, tú Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyas... no eres quien yo pensaba... como siento en el fondo de mi corazón el haberme equivocado... -- y sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba, salió de la habitación. 

Vegeta se quedó solo en medio de su habitación...sentado en su cama, con la vista fija. Las palabras de su esposa aún resonaban en su cabeza y de pronto... su cerebro comenzó a trabajar y musitó... 

VG : lástima... ¿¿LÁSTIMA??... -- dijo con voz fuerte -- ¡¡YO NO DOY LÁSTIMA A NADIE!!... ¡¡SOY EL PODEROSO VEGETA!!... ¡¡EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAS!!... -- y apretando los puños continuó -- ¡¡MALDITA MUJER!!... ¡¡TE JURO QUE TE VOY A HACER TRAGAR TUS PALABRAS EN ESTE MOMENTO!! 

Luego de decirlo se incorporó y tanteando el aire, trató de llegar al armario con la intección de sacar su ropa habitual y vestirse, como casi toda su ropa era igual eso no presentó problema. Luego, avanzó con rumbo al corredor, apoyándose en las paredes y agitando sus manos en frente de él para evitar tropezar con algún objeto. Vegeta estaba acostumbrado a sentir el ki de las personas, aunque no pudiera ver, y podía guiarse de sus movimientos para sentirlos, pero otra cosa era avanzar a ciegas, en medio de muchos objetos inertes, que no tenían ki y eso era una gran incomodidad para él. Mientras avanzaba ya se había chocado con un marco de puerta, además de una lámpara que estaba como adorno de pared y eso lo había irritado bastante... 

VG : Mierda... me estoy golpeando con todo... -- dijo mientras avanzaba por el corredor -- Maldigo el día en que me pasó esto... me siento como un inútil... no... ¡¡NO!!... ¡¡ESA MUJER NO SE VA A BURLAR DE MÍ, LE DEMOSTRARE QUE.....¡¡AHHHH!!! 

Sin darse cuenta, Vegeta tropezó contra una pequeña mesita de adorno, golpeándose la pierna y al tratar de detener su caída, el saiya se sujetó de una saliente, que no era sino un mueble que estaba adornado con un jarrón, que terminó hecho añicos al caer contra el suelo. Vegeta trató de levantarse como pudo y terminó apoyado con las manos y rodillas en el suelo. Esto era demasiaso para él... se sentía miserable... inútil... incapaz de hacer algo por su propia cuenta. 

VG : kkk.... ¡¿por qué?!... -- dijo al borde de la desesperación -- no es justo... ¿por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mí?... no creo merecerlo... no creo... -- Vegeta se sentía la criatura más miserable de todas y apretaba los dientes para contener su furia, cuando de pronto sintió unas suaves y cálidas manos en sus hombros y una voz que dijo... 

BL : No estás solo... -- dijo Bulma suavemente -- Yo estoy contigo... 

Vegeta sentía que ya no podía más, la rabia y frustración lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro. Apretó los puños y de pronto, se escuchó el sonido de un goteo... eran lágrimas... de sus ojos brotaban gruesas lágrimas... por todo el tiempo que había tenido que soportar en ese estado. Toda su desesperación y amargura brotaban en forma de lágrimas... un saiya jamás debe llorar, pero Vegeta ya no estaba en su planeta y era la única manera de desahogarse... aunque le pesara por dentro. Vegeta trataba de contener el llanto con grandes esfuerzo y respiraba agitadamente... Bulma se percató de esto y rodeándolo con sus brazos, susurró... 

BL : Echa fuera de tí todo eso que te molesta... -- dijo también llorando -- ya no te contengas más y no tengas vergüenza de hacerlo porque aunque seas un saiya, no eres de piedra... tranquilo, todo va a salir bien... 

Luego de escuchar estas palabras, Vegeta dejó salir un sonido profundo de su garganta, algo parecido a un llanto, como un gruñido... y dejó que las lágrimas siguieran corriendo por sus mejillas... libremente...

Días después...

Bulma se frotaba las manos nerviosamente, mientras el médico examinaba los ojos de Vegeta con una linterna especial, como la que usan los médicos. El saiya se encontraba sentado mirando al vacío, como se había acostumbrado a hacer en los últimos días. Finalmente, el doctor dijo... 

DC : Muy bien... creo que por hoy hemos terminado, señor Vegeta... la recuperación de su vista al parecer está evolucionando muy bien... 

BL : Doctor, ¿cuánto tiempo más faltará para que mi esposo recupere la vista completamente?... porque usted nos dijo que sería en un tiempo. 

DC : Pues sí... exactamente... necesita más tiempo para recuperarse y por consiguiente debe reposar... 

VG : ¿Y cuánto tiempo exactamente, eh? -- intervino Vegeta que hasta el momento no había dicho ni una sola palabra -- ¡¡Quiero saberlo!! 

DC : Pues... no sabría decirle... 

VG : ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabe??!! -- gritó estirando su mano hacia donde sentía su presencia y sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa -- ¡¿Qué clase de médico es... si no sabe dar sus propios diagnósticos?!!.... ¡¡Más le vale que me lo diga si no quiere que...!! 

BL : ¡Vegeta, ya basta!!... ¡Suéltalo de inmediato!! -- ordenó Bulma. 

VG : Jum... está bien... -- dijo soltándolo -- No vale la pena que me ensucie las manos con este insecto... 

BL : Perdone por este incidente, doctor... pero la verdad es que justifico a mi esposo por lo que hizo... lo único que hemos hecho hasta ahora es esperar y mi esposo no ha notado ninguna mejoría en su visión... ¡le pediría por favor que fuera más claro en su diagnóstico!! -- dijo Bulma cruzándose de brazos. 

DC : Ejem... bueno, está bien... si me permite el señor Vegeta.... quisiera hacerle una prueba más... 

VG :¿Y cuántas más van a ser?... ¡¡le advierto que no soy su conejillo de indias!!...¡¡Métaselo en la cabeza!! 

BL : Vegeta....¿ya?... ¿terminaste?...-- dijo un poco molesta -- y por favor, trata de cooperar por esta única vez... recuerda que es por tu bien... 

VG : "sigh"... en fin... pero sólo por esta vez... dígame lo que tengo que hacer, doctor... -- contestó frunciendo el ceño con aire de fastidio. 

DC : Venga por este lado de la habitación y párese justo en este lado... 

VG : Imbécil... ¿acaso no se da cuenta que no puedo ver?.... ¡auch! -- paró de hablar al sentir el codazo que le propinó Bulma. 

BL : No te preocupes, "querido"... yo te llevaré.... y si se te ocurre repetir una escenita como esta, me enfadaré de verdad... -- le dijo esto último al oído. 

VG : Doctores... mujeres... -- suspiró resignado, mientras dejaba que su esposa lo condujera dócilmente hacia el lugar que le indicaba el doctor. 

DC : Muy bien... ahora mire hacia el frente y le pasaré un flash de luz... -- dijo mientras le alumbraba los ojos -- ¿Ve algo? 

VG : ¡¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirle que... -- y calló al sentir las uñas de su esposa clavándose en su brazo y bajando el todo de voz dijo... -- No... no puedo ver nada. 

BL : Buen chico... -- susurró Bulma a su oído, cosa que contestó el saiya con un gruñido de fastidio. 

DC : Está bien... ahora preste mucha atención... voy a pasar frente a sus ojos un flash de luz azul... si en ese momento logra vez cualquier resplandor azul, aunque sea un pequeño tintineo... me avisa de inmediato... ¿de acuerdo?... bien... ¡ahora! 

VG : Como esto sea una pérdida de tiempo... ¡¡le juro que me las pagará!! -- dijo el saiya ignorando las advertencias de Bulma. 

De nuevo un flash de luz, pero esta vez era azul, pasó por sus ojos y Vegeta se mantuvo inmutable, hasta que de pronto dió un titubeo y dijo... 

VG : v...vi... vi un destello azul... pude verlo... pero fue muy fugaz... -- dijo parpadeando. 

DC : ¡Ah, perfecto!... eso quiere decir que ya falta muy poco tiempo para que recupere la visión... me da mucho gusto... -- dijo sonriendo. 

BL : Doctor... explíqueme que quiso decir con eso... ¿qué fue esa luz? 

DC : Bueno, verá... la retina es muy sensible a cierta longitud de onda que provoca ciertas reacciones en el nervio óptico y por consiguiente... 

VG : ¡¡Oiga, idiota!! -- interrumpió Vegeta irritándose -- Yo no he venido aquí para recibir clases de anatomía o de fisiología... y no me importa... ¡¡así que dígalo de manera directa y rápida!! 

BL : ¡¡Vegeta!! -- recriminó Bulma. 

DC : Creo que esto ya se está volviendo monótono... en fin... al percibir sus ojos ese destello, da a indicar que el tejido está casi reconstruído y recuperando sus antiguas funciones... hablando con optimismo, yo diría que le faltaría algo de una a dos semanas para que recupere la vista... y si todo evoluciona bien, quizás menos tiempo... 

BL : ¡¡Oh, eso es una noticia expléndida!! -- dijo Bulma alegrándose y luego miró a su esposo -- ¿Oíste eso Vegeta?...¿No te da gusto?... ¡¡Muy pronto podrás volver a ver!! 

VG : Bueno... no creo que quieras verme saltar en un pie con esta noticia, ¿no?... -- luego habló al médico -- está bien... espero que sea como dice doctor... le daré dos semanas... y si en ese tiempo no he recuperado la vista... mejor váyase preparando... porque sino le juro que.... ¡¡MMMHHH!! -- calló cuando sintió una mano tapándole la boca. 

BL : Eso es todo lo que queríamos saber doctor... -- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa forzada y arrastrando a su esposo hacia la puerta -- Usted no se imagina la felicidad que le hace a mi esposo enterarse de esto... jeje... ahora, si nos disculpa, nos retiramos... lo veremos la próxima semana, ¡adiós! -- terminó de decir casi a la salida del consultorio y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo, conciente que un saiya enfurecido iba a ser muy difícil de controlar. El doctor se les quedó mirando con una cara de extrañado y finalmente dijo: 

DC : En todos mis años ejerciendo, he conocido a mucha gente extraña ... uff... pero este par se llevan los laureles de honor... 

Luego de ese incidente, encontramos a Bulma manejando su air-car de regreso a su casa, con un enfadado Vegeta en el asiento de al lado. Hubo un silencio muy largo entre ambos, hasta que el príncipe de los saiyas se decidió a tomar la palabra... 

VG : Grrrr.... ¡esto es una estupidez!... ¡qué manera de perder el tiempo mía de trasladarme de un lugar a otro en esta lata!... ¡definitivamente prefiero volar! -- gruñó. 

BL : Bueno, si lo deseas... allí está la puerta... ábrela, sal de la nave, suspéndete en el aire... y me gustaría saber con cuántos vehículos o edificios te estrellarás en todo el camino a casa... eso será muy divertido... -- dijo en tono sarcástico. 

VG : ¡Gracias!... ¡Muchas gracias!... ¡¡No sabes como me encanta oír que mi mujer se burle de mí!! -- dijo en el mismo tono. 

BL : ¡¡Pues tú tuviste la culpa, Vegeta!!... en vez de estar quejándote de todo y echándole la culpa a los demás... deberías pensar en tu recuperación... Ya sabes lo que dijo el médico, en un máximo de dos semanas podrías recuperar la vista... así que para asegurar ese pronóstico debes cuidarte... por favor, trata de tener un poco de conciencia esta vez... y trata de cooperar aunque sea un poco... -- dijo tocándolo suavemente en el brazo. 

Vegeta no dijo nada hasta que aterrizaron y cuando el motor del aparato se detuvo, suspiró y poniendo su mano en la de su esposa contestó: 

VG : Está bien... trataré de hacer lo que dices... lo prometo... -- sonrió levemente. 

BL : ¡Oh, no sabes lo feliz que me haces!... ¡¡Eres un amor!! -- dijo abrazándolo efusivamente. 

VG : ¡¡Ya mujer, basta!!.. ¡¡no seas tan melosa que me molesta!!... ¡y no creas que porque estoy ciego te puedes tomar esas libertades conmigo! -- dijo avergonzado. 

BL : Mira como eres Vegeta... pero en fin... estés como estés... nunca cambiarás... Vamos, te ayudaré a salir de la nave... 

VG : ¡Ni se te ocurra, mujer!... ¡no soy ningún inútil para que me estén llevando de la mano como un bebé!!... ¡Yo puedo solo!! -- y terminando de decirlo salió de la nave con teniendo bastante precaución de no chocarse contra el aparato, no por cuidarse, sino porque quería demostrarle a su esposa que podía valerse muy bien por sí mismo. Afortunadamente lo logró hacer sin problemas y Bulma al verlo dijo: 

BL : Se ve que no tienes problemas con eso... eso me da gusto... -- dijo sonriendo. 

VG : Por supuesto... ¿qué esperabas? -- dijo sin mucha emoción. 

BL : Bueno... ah, te daré algo para ayudarte a desplazarte sin problemas, pero no lo tomes a mal... ni te ofendas, por favor... 

Vegeta escuchó el ruido de la explosión de una cápsula y trató de imaginarse lo que era. Pronto sintió un objeto alargado entre sus manos y lo tanteó. Luego escuchó la voz de su esposa... 

BL : Es un bastón... te ayudará a encontrar tu camino sin contratiempos... 

VG : ¿¿Un bastón??... ¿¿estás loca??... ¡¿Acaso crees que soy un anciano para usarlo?!... ¡¡Ni lo pienses!! -- dijo mientras arrojaba el objeto a un lado. 

BL : Escucha... -- suspiró -- sé que es difícil para tí... yo también me sentiría mal si estuviera en una situación parecida... pero el usar un bastón te evitará chocarte con los objetos y tener cuidado al caminar... sino, ¡imagínate!... ¡todos los objetos de la casa acabarían destruídos! 

VG : No necesito de esas estupideces, puedo ir a cualquier lado sin problemas... ¡así que no me insistas! -- dijo molesto. Bulma, sin ánimo de discutir, respondió... 

BL : Como quieras... bueno, la puerta de la casa está a unos diez metros de donde estás llendo de frente... sólo ten cui... 

VG : ¡Ya te dije que no necesito de tu ayuda, mujer! -- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar -- Yo puedo so... ¡ahhhhh!! 

Sin darse cuenta, Vegeta había tropezado con una pequeña piedra y calló de bruces al suelo. Rabiando, se levantó y sin darle tiempo a su esposa de decirle algo, gritó... 

VG : Hazme el favor de guardarte tus comentarios... ¡y dame ese odioso objeto!! -- dijo con furia, refiriéndose al bastón. 

BL : Bueno, no te enojes... y la próxima vez piensa bien antes de actuar... -- dijo mientras caminaba a su lado -- Vegeta... también quería pedirte algo... 

VG : ¿Qué cosa? -- dijo sin perder su concentración en su ruta. 

BL : Qué seas un poco más amable con Trunks... el niño ha estado muy preocupado por tí y está al pendiente de lo que te pase... por favor... no lo ignores... 

VG : Veremos... -- dijo secamente. 

Al entrar a la casa, Trunks se encontraba sentado en un sillón practicando con su armónica y al sentir la presencia de sus padres se alegró y corrió hacia ellos... 

TR : ¡Hola!, ¿cómo les fue?... -- preguntó impaciente -- ¿Cuándo podrás ver de nuevo, papá? 

BL : Espera, Trunks... no atosigues a tu padre... primero déjalo que se siente... Vegeta, seguro que no tendras algún probl... 

VG : ¡¡Con un demonio, mujer!!... ¡¡Ya deja de preguntarme siempre lo mismo!!... -- gritó enfurecido -- ¡¡Por última vez te repito que no soy ningún anciano y ya no me molestes!! -- dijo mientras tanteaba con el bastón el suelo buscando el sillón. 

Trunks se le quedó mirando confundido y Bulma, suspirando, fue hacia la cocina a preparar la cena. Luego de unos momentos, el niño decidió acercarse a su padre y preguntó... 

TR : Papá... ¿te... estee... gustaría escuchar la canción que me enseñaron en la escuela?... digo... no hay problema... si no quieres... me iré... -- dijo un poco nervioso. El saiya se mantuvo en silencio un largo rato, pensando en las palabras que le había dicho su esposa hacía un rato. Resopló y dijo... 

VG : Siempre y cuando no sean como los gritos de tu madre... -- dijo en tono burlón, cosa que el pequeño interpretó como un sí. 

Trunks puso el instrumento en sus labios y una melodía comenzó a salir conforme soplaba por los diferentes agujeros de la armónica. Era una canción dulce... y Vegeta no tenía idea que su hijo supiera tocar así, tal vez era cierto que lo había ignorado... pero ahora tenía otras cosas más importantes en que pensar... como en su vista... lo que dijo el doctor... pero, por ahora, haría una excepción...

Cuando Trunks terminó de tocar, miró a su padre impaciente como esperando su aprobación. Vegeta, luego de un rato, se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba su hijo. El niño no sabía que le diría su papá y tenía miedo que le recriminara o que le dijera que era una tontería, como siempre le decía. 

VG : Esa música es... -- cortó lo que iba a decir y añadió -- No está mal, enano... ahora no pierdas más el tiempo y ve a hacer tus cosas... -- dijo en tono serio y se marchó. 

Trunks lo observó alejarse y pensó en sus palabras... ¿le habría gustado?... conociendo su manera de ser, eso no lo sabía, lo que sí le daba gusto era que su padre no lo había despreciado ni ignorado.... y sonrió muy contento.

Conforme avanzaban los días, Vegeta pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo caminando por toda la Capsule Corp. tratando de memorizar los pasillos y rutas, al igual que los objetos que podrían causarle problemas, ya que no podía entrenar, era lo único que podía hacer... practicar con el bastón. Era una situación muy humillante para él... tener que depender de un objeto alargado para su desplazamiento... lo único bueno era que ninguno de sus conocidos sabía por lo que estaba pasando...¡no!...¡jamás!... que alguno de los amigos de Kakarotto lo supiera ya sería lo último y lo destruiría por completo, así que en este asunto la discreción era lo primordial.

Un día, muy temprano por la mañana, Vegeta se levantó muy sigilosamente, se puso su ropa de entrenamiento y salió al corredor, teniendo mucho cuidado de no chocar con ningún objeto para no hacer ruido. Mientras caminaba sujeto al barandal del corredor, murmuraba: 

VG : ¡¡Ya estoy cansado!!... Ya no soporto estar sin hacer nada en este lugar, necesito entrenar aunque sea un poco sino mi cuerpo perderá toda su fuerza... no creo que Bulma se dé cuenta...¡bah!. pero por qué me preocupo de la opinión de una mujer... ¡lo haré y punto!... -- luego dijo -- Demonios... hasta que llegue hasta la escalera perderé mucho tiempo y quiero empezar lo antes posible... veamos, debo estar más o menos a la mitad del corredor, eso quiere decir que de aquí a abajo son aproximadamente 6 metros... -- luego sonrió -- Muy bien... 

Sin previo aviso y con un movimiento, Vegeta saltó la baranda y ágilmente aterrizó en el piso de la planta baja, sin siquiera usar sus poderes de levitación y sin hacer gran ruido. Cambiando su expresión, dijo... 

VG : No estuvo mal... pero mis reflejos no están nada bien... como se nota que necesito entrenamiento... 

Terminando de decirlo, caminó hacia la cámara de gravedad, y no tuvo necesidad de usar el bastón ya que tantas veces había pasado por allí que ya se conocía el camino de memoria.

Rato después...

Vegeta había empezado su entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad que había consistido casi íntegramente en ejercicios de calentamiento, ejecutados sin gravedad al principio para comprobar la resistencia de su cuerpo. Hasta ahora, no se le habían presentado problemas, ni molestias, cosa que le agradó bastante, así podría entrenar sin dificultades. Una vez que terminó con su serie de lagartijas, dijo: 

VG : Ah, ah... -- musitó algo cansado -- Como se nota que mi cuerpo se había desacostumbrado al ejercicio fuerte... pero eso cambiará a partir de ahora, bien... creo que empezaré aumentando la gravedad a 100g y luego seguiré a 200g... 

Tanteando el aire, caminó hacia donde se suponía que estaba la máquina de gravedad que al parecer su esposa ya la había reparado. Alcanzó los controles y recorrió sus manos por el tablero tratando de encontrar el botón de encendido. Sonrió al encontrarlo, pero al apretarlo, se llevó con la sorpresa de que la máquina no funcionaba... 

VG : ¡Pero qué rayos!... -- musitó mientras apretaba nuevamente el botón -- pensaba que esta mujer ya lo había reparado... ¡vamos, basura!... ¡funciona!... funciona...fun... 

BL : ¡¡VEGETA!!!! -- se escuchó un potente grito que remeció toda la sala de gravedad. El saiya se sobresaltó y poniendo mala cara, ya se imaginaba quien podría ser... 

VG : Ay, no... justo ahora... -- murmuró apoyándose en el tablero de control. 

BL : ¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO??.... ¡¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO?! -- volvió a gritar más fuerte. 

VG : ¡Mujer, hazme el favor de dejar de gritar de esa manera que me vas a dejar sordo! -- dijo cubriéndose los oídos y pensó -- "Además porque el volumen del parlante está muy alto..." 

BL : ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! -- volvió a decir bajando el tono de voz -- ¡¿No me digas que has estado entrenando en esas condiciones?! 

VG : Pues... ¿tú que crees? -- dijo irónico --¡¡Mujer, ya estoy cansado de no hacer nada y necesito entrenar... ya me siento bien y no creo que por entrenar un poco me tengas que hacer todo ese escándalo!! 

BL : ¿Eres tonto o qué?... -- respondió molesta -- ¡¿Acaso quieres quedarte ciego de por vida, eh?!... Tienes terminantemente prohibido hacer ejercicios bruscos hasta que te recuperes por completo... ¡¡así que no me des más problemas y sal de esa cámara de gravedad en este instante!! 

VG : ¡¡No me des órdenes, mujer!!... -- gritó irritado -- Haré lo que yo quiera y... una cosa... ¡¿qué demonios le ha pasado a esta estúpida máquina?!... ¿no se suponía que ya la habías reparado? 

BL : Sí, ya la reparé... pero previniendo que fueras a venir le hice algunos ajustes... -- sonrió -- Como colocarle una contraseña para iniciar el funcionamiento de la máquina... entre otras cositas... 

VG : Grrrr..... ¡¡eres una tramposa!!... pero bueno, eso no importa... ya que no pienso salir de aquí y no me hago ningún problema para entrenar sin gravedad... me voy a quedar aquí, ¿oíste? 

BL : Muy bien... ya que piensas así... te daré dos alternativas: una, salir de esa cámara dócilmente y descansar como Kamisama manda... o dos, dormir para siempre en el sillón o quedarte sin comida... ¿qué dices?... yo no me hago ningún problema... -- dijo repitiendo las palabras que le dijera antes su esposo con un tono musical en su voz, que hizo que se le suba la sangre a la cabeza a Vegeta por la rabia que sentía... 

VG : "Maldita sea... ¡esta mujer sabe exactamente como exasperarme!!... pero juro que uno de estos dias... uno de estos días... ¡ah!... ¡¡al diablo!!... ¡¡cómo odio estar en esa situación!! "...-- pensaba muy molesto mientras salía de la cámara. 

Horas más tarde, en la Capsule Corp. reinaba un ambiente muy tranquilo y eso que era un día de semana cualquiera. También se debía a que Bulma había salido a hacer algunas compras al centro comercial, no sin antes recomendarle a su esposo muchas veces que no cometiera alguna de sus tonterías... cosa que el príncipe de los saiyas ya estaba cansado de escuchar... escuchar... era lo único que podía hacer hasta el momento. No hacer nada era muy difícil para alguien como él... acostumbrado a una vida activa. Maldecía el día que le vino a pasar ese accidente que le quitó la vista. Un mundo oscuro, muy diferente al que él conocía lo tenía relegado a un lado... a su parecer... pero no quería sentirse como un inútil. Pronto, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una voz infantil que pasó de un lado a otro, corriendo por todas partes. Su hijo... nunca se había tomado la molestia de saber lo que hacía en casa mientras el se encontraba encerrado en la cámara de gravedad... pero al parecer, lo único que hacía era correr por todas partes como un caballo desbocado, con una energía que al parecer no se le acababa nunca... como se parecía a él. Rápidamente, sacudió su cabeza y desvió sus pensamientos... 

VG : Este niño... lo único que sabe es hacer escándalo y en estos días ha descuidado sus entrenamientos bastante y eso no me agrada en lo absoluto... pero una vez que me recupere tendré que exigirle el doble para que recupere el ritmo... grrr...¡¡maldita ceguera!!... Me siento muy incómodo... tal vez halla algo que pueda hacer sin que mi mujer me grite para entrenarme un poco... pero, ¿qué? -- estaba pensando en esto cuando escuchó la voz de su hijo que al parecer hablaba por teléfono... 

TR : ¿mushi mushi?...sí... soy yo, Goten... ¡oye!...¿quieres venir a jugar beisboll a mi casa hoy?... ¿qué dices?... sí... ah, ya... después de comer... sí, claro... muy bien... te espero... ja ne... 

VG : "Debí imaginarle que hablaba con el hijo menor de Kakarotto... este muchacho no tiene remedio... ¡un momento!... ¿qué fue lo que dijo?" -- pensó y luego dijo -- ¡¡Trunks!!... ¡¡Ven aquí de inmediato!! 

TR : "Oh, no... ¿ahora que habré hecho?" -- se preguntó extrañado, porque siempre que su padre lo llama en ese tono, es porque ha hecho algo malo... -- ¿Dime, papá? 

VG : Dime una cosa... cuando charlabas por teléfono mencionaste algo de beisboll... ¿de casualidad no es ese extraño juego en el que te lanzan una pelota para que la atrapes?....¡respóndeme! 

TR : Sí...glup... así es... ¿por qué? -- respondió mientras pensaba... -- "Seguro que me dirá que no debo jugar a esas tonterías y que en lugar de eso me ponga a entrenar..." 

VG : Muy bien... entonces... ¡tú me vas a ayudar a entrenar!... ¡¡Sígueme!! -- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba del sillón. 

TR : "Sigh... ya me lo imaginaba... y yo que quería jugar... ¿qué puedo hacer ahora?" -- pensó mientras seguía a su padre al jardín. 

Minutos después... 

TR : ¿¿QUE.... QUEEEE???... -- gritó Trunks totalmente sorprendido. 

VG : Lo que oíste, niño... entrenaremos de la siguiente manera... tú me lanzarás esa pelota desde cierta distancia y yo trataré de atraparla... haciendo esto practicaré mis reflejos al igual que mis sentidos -- dijo mientras golpeaba el guante que tenía puesto. 

TR : Pe... pero... ¡¡¿¿HABLAS EN SERIO??!! -- gritó sin creérselo todavía. 

VG : ¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que decírtelo?...¡Ya no pierdas el tiempo con preguntas estúpidas y empecemos ya!... ¡¡VAMOS!! 

TR : Eeh... sí, claro... -- tardó en reaccionar y luego dijo feliz -- ¡¡GENIAL!!... ¡¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VAMOS A JUGAR JUNTOS!! 

VG : ¡¡NO TE CONFUNDAS, MOCOSO!! -- gritó molesto -- ¡¡ESTO ES UN ENTRENAMIENTO!!... ¡¡NO UN JUEGO!!... ¡¡ASÍ QUE MÉTETELO BIEN EN LA CABEZA!! 

TR : Claro... como digas, papá... -- dijo calmándose, mientras seguía sonriendo para sus adentros y de preparó para lanzar... -- ¡¡De acuerdo!!... ¡¡estoy listo!! 

VG : Procura lanzarla con toda tu fuerza... -- dijo poniendo atención. 

El niño calculó la distancia y le lanzó un tiro directo a su padre, pero midiendo un poco su fuerza, conciente que su papá aún no se había recuperado del todo. Vegeta se quedó inmóvil y en el último instante, detuvo la pelota sin casi moverse. Luego dijo... 

VG : ¿A esto le llamas lanzar fuerte, enano?... -- dijo mientras le devolvía la pelota hacia donde sentía su ki, lanzamiento que mandó a Trunks unos metros lejos. -- No jueges conmigo, Trunks... cuando te digo que lanzes fuerte... ¡es porque debes hacerlo!... ¡y olvídate que no puedo ver!... ¡¡Ahora lanza bien!! 

TR : ¿Eh?... sí, claro... discúlpame papá... -- y mientras preparaba su próximo lanzamiento, pensó -- Está bien... si quiere que lanze fuerte... así lo haré... jeje... veamos si puede parar esta curva... 

Tal y como dijo, Trunks lanzó la pelota con mucha más fuerza que la vez anterior. Vegeta notó que la pelota cambiaba de dirección al sentir los movimientos del aire y guiándose de eso, pudo atraparla sin problemas. Luego sonrió levemente... 

VG : Así está mucho mejor, Trunks... ahora prueba lanzarla de varias direcciones... ¡Vamos! -- terminó de decir en su tono de voz normal. 

TR : ¡¡Sí, de acuerdo!! -- respondió el niño feliz, notando la aprobación de su padre. 

Mientras tanto, a unas millas de la capital del Oeste, se podía ver en el cielo una estela amarilla que iba a toda velocidad, provocada por una extraña nube que llevaba a su destino a unos singulares pasajeros, viejos conocidos de nosotros... 

??? : ¡¡YUPIIII!!!! -- gritó un niño de curioso corte de cabello -- ¡¡Esto es muy divertido!! 

¿¿¿ : ¡¡Sujétate bien, Goten!!... -- dijo el muchacho de cabello negro -- ¡¡No vaya a ser que pierdas el equilibrio y te caigas!! 

GT : No te preocupes, hermanito... me estoy sujetando muy bien.... también quería darte las gracias por llevarme a la casa de Trunks... 

GH : Ni lo digas... si viajáramos en nave nos demoraríamos mucho tiempo, pero si vamos en kintoun llegaremos mucho más rápido... además podrás disfrutar del paisaje y tomar aire fresco... 

GT : Tienes razón, Gohan... tengo muchas ganas de jugar con Trunks... será muy divertido... ¿no quisieras quedarte a jugar con nosotros ? 

GH : Me gustaría, pero no puedo... sabes que mamá sólo me dejó permiso para traerte, porque luego tengo que regresar a seguir estudiando, sino se enfadará mucho conmigo... jeje... tú ya sabes como es ella... 

GT : Está bien... ¡¡Mira!!... ¡¡ya estamos llegando!!... ¡¡Más rápido, kintoun!! -- gritó el pequeño muy emocionado. 

Al llegar a la ciudad, la atravezaron rápidamente hasta llegar a la Capsule Corp. y cuando ya estaban muy cerca de su destino, Gohan detuvo a kintoun de golpe, porque no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Goten preguntó extrañado... 

GT : ¡Ay!... ¿qué pasó, Gohan?... ¿por qué te detuviste así? -- preguntó. 

GH : Goten,,, dime algo... ¿ves lo que yo veo? -- dijo sin voltear a verlo. 

GT : ¿Dónde? -- preguntó sin entender. 

GH : Allí, en el jardín de la casa de Trunks... dime... ¿no son Trunks y Vegeta lo que están allá? -- dijo apuntando con el índice. 

GT : Sí... así parece... oye, pero... están...están... -- dijo un poco incrédulo. 

GH Y GT :(al mismo tiempo)... ¡¡¿¿JUGANDO??!! 

Mientras tanto, ajeno a lo que ocurría cerca de allí, en el jardín de la Capsule Corp. el juego... no, perdón... el entrenamiento, continuaba. Trunks había puesto en serios aprietos a su papá con sus lanzamientos... pero a pesar de eso, conseguía detenerlos todos sin problemas. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Vegeta la estaba pasando bien con su hijo, y eso que siempre lo había visto jugar a este juego con sus amigos, nunca se había decidido a probarlo por varias razones... orgullo... entrenamientos... ideas contrarias suyas... todo el tiempo que había perdido, era increíble. Bulma siempre le había dicho que pasara tiempo con su hijo, pero él nunca tomó sus comentarios en serio... tal vez... sólo tal vez... él era quien estaba equivocado. 

Pero en eso, un ki familiar, no... dos kies, lo pusieron el alerta y se puso nervioso al descubrir quienes eran. Frunciendo el ceño, dijo irritado: 

VG : ¡¡Maldita sea!!... ¡son los hijos de Kakarotto!.... ¡qué mala suerte! -- luego dijo a su hijo que también se había percatado de la presencia de sus amigos... -- ¡¡Trunks!!... presta mucha atención... por nada del mundo ellos se deben enterar de lo que me pasó, ¡¿entendido?!... ¡ahora ve donde ellos y despáchalos de inmediato! 

TR : ...pero, papá... no puedo hacer eso... invité a Goten para jugar conmigo... y ha venido desde su casa sólo para eso... -- se quejó el niño. 

VG : Bien... pero ahora recuerda que estás entrenando con tu padre... así que dile que venga otro día... ¡¡obedece!! -- y antes de que Trunks pudiera decir algo, se escuchó una voz... 

GT : ¡¡Hola Trunks!!.... ¡¡Ya estamos aquí!! -- saludó Goten alegremente. 

TR : ¡¡Eh, hola Goten!!... -- dijo corriendo hacia su amigo, ignorando la orden de su padre. -- ¿Cómo están amigos? 

GH : Muy bien... traje a Goten para que juegue contigo y regresaré por él en unas horas... -- respondió Gohan. 

TR : Este... ¡¡claro, claro!! -- dijo Trunks algo nervioso. 

GH : Oye, Trunks... dinos algo... ¿acaso estabas jugando con Vegeta hace un rato?... ¿o me equivoqué?... -- preguntó Gohan con curiosidad. 

TR : ¡¡No, no, no!!... para nada... lo que pasaba era que... eehh... mi papá quería ver que tal estaban sus reflejos y me pidió que lo ayudara... ¡sí! 

GH : Eso explica todo... porque la verdad, se me hace difícil creer que Vegeta estuviera jugando contigo... no te ofendas... -- al ver que Trunks estaba frunciendo el ceño cambió el tema -- Oye, ya que estoy aquí... ¿estará tu mamá?... porque quería saber si podía prestarme algún libro de física para estudiar... 

TR : No, creo que salió... y no sé a que hora va a volver... -- respondió mientras le echaba una mirada a su padre y pensaba en la manera de salir del problema en que se había metido... 

Goten, ignorando la conversación de su amigo y hermano, se acercó hacia donde estaba Vegeta y lo observó, mientras pensaba inocentemente... 

GT : "¿Reflejos?... no creo que este sea un buen entrenamiento, ya que simplemente tiene que seguir los movimientos de la pelota con los ojos y listo... eso cualquiera lo hace..." -- tuvo una idea y desapareciendo su presencia se aproximó sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraba el papá de su amigo, que estaba de brazos cruzados y mirando al vacío. Se paró a una distancia prudente en frente de él y pensó... -- "Qué extraño... parece que no se ha dado cuenta que estoy en frente suyo... tal vez se está preparando mentalmente..." -- y cogiendo la pelota que estaba en el suelo, pensó -- "Voy a hacer la prueba a ver si esto realmente funciona... le lanzaré un tiro directamente al rostro... si estoy en lo cierto, podrá esquivarlo sin problemas..." 

Volteó a ver a su amigo que seguía charlando con Gohan y asegurándose que nadie lo veía, apuntó y lanzó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas hacia el príncipe de los saiyas, que en ese momento estaba desconcentrado y nada pudo hacer para evitar el potente impacto que recibió en la frente y lo lanzó despedido unos metros lejos. El ruido de la caída del saiya, atrajo la atención de los otros chicos que corrieron hacia donde se había desplomado... 

GH : ¡¡GOTEN!! -- gritó Gohan asustado -- ¡¡¿¿PERO QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE??!! 

TR : ¡¡PAPÁ!!! -- gritó Trunks corriendo a auxiliar a su padre. 

GT : Yo... yo... yo pensaba que iba a esquivarlo... sólo quería probar si el entrenamiento funcionaba... en serio... no fue intencional... créanme... -- dijo temeroso. 

GH : Hablaremos después sobre eso... -- dijo mirándolo enojado -- ¡¡Vegeta!!... ¡¡Vamos, reacciona!! 

VG : ARGGG.... pero... ¡¡¿¿QUÉ MIERDA PASÓ??!!... -- dijo furioso mientras tocaba su adolorida frente -- ¡¿QUIÉN ME GOLPEÓ?!! 

GT : Fui yo, señor... -- dijo Goten temblando -- Pero le juro que no lo hice a propósito... en serio... 

VG : ¡¡MALDITO INSECTO!!... -- dijo mirando al vacío por ambos lados -- ¿¿EN DÓNDE ESTAS??... ¡¡TE JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS EN CUANTO TE ATRAPE!! -- gritó lleno de ira, sin saber que había cometido al decir eso... un error fatal. 

Gohan y Goten se miraron confundidos, porque ambos estaban parados frente a Vegeta... y Trunks se temió lo peor. Gohan dijo sin creérselo... 

GH : Vegeta... tú... ¿acaso no puedes verme? -- preguntó temeroso. 

VG : ¿¿Qué??... -- calló dándose cuenta muy tarde de su error. Y lo que dijo Goten fue la gota que derramó el vaso... 

GT : ¡¡Oye, hermano!! -- dijo agitando su mano frente al rostro de Vegeta -- El papá de Trunks... está ciego, ¿no?... ¡¡Mira!! 

TR : ¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA, GOTEN!! -- gritó Trunks furioso. 

Vegeta ya no sabía que hacer... lo habían descubierto... era lo único que no quería que pasara. Ahora que los hijos de Kakarotto lo sabían irían a contárselo a sus amigos y se reirían de él para siempre... dirían..."miren al ciego... pobrecito"... "Vegeta está ciego... ahora ya no podrá ser mejor que nosotros"... entre otras ideas que se le estaban formando en la cabeza.

Vegeta trataba de contenerse para no volar a este par de insolentes de un disparo. Quería desaparecer... desaparecer de allí. En eso, escuchó otra voz: 

BL : ¡¡Vegeta!!... -- dijo Bulma que acababa de regresar de sus compras -- ¿Gohan?... ¿Goten?.... Pero, ¿que ha pasado aquí? 

TR : ¡Mamá!... lo que pasó fue que... -- trató de explicar Trunks, pero Goten le cortó. 

GT : Lo que pasó fue que yo no sabía que el papá de Trunks estaba ciego... ya que no pudo eludir el tiro que le lanzé y... -- y luego de esto, Vegeta ya no pudo contenerse más... 

VG : ¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!!.... -- gritó transformándose en SSJ -- ¡¡LÁRGENSE TODOS!!... ¡¡DESAPAREZCAN ANTES QUE LOS REDUZCA A CENIZAS EN ESTE INSTANTE!! -- gritó casi al borde de la histeria. 

Todos retrocedieron espantados y Vegeta, para evitar cometer una locura, partió volando con una explosión a toda velocidad rumbo al horizonte. Ya que no podía orientarse, siguió volando en línea recta a toda velocidad con los puños apuntados hacia adelante para evitar chocarse con algún objeto, como una montaña por ejemplo, pero eso no le importaba. Se sentía humillado, herido en su orgullo, un inútil que no pudo detener un tiro directo por no estar atento... si no hubiera perdido la vista hubiera pulverizado esa estúpida pelota en un instante... ¿Por qué tuvo que perder la vista?... era lo peor que le había sucedido y se sentía en desventaja... si Kakarotto estuviera vivo se hubiera burlado de él hasta cansarse.... ¡¡MALDICIÓN!!

Regresando atrás, en la Capsule Corp., todos se habían quedado parados en el sitio sin saber que decir. Finalmente Gohan se animó a tomar la palabra... 

GH : Lo siento mucho, Bulma... no tenía idea de lo que le había pasado a Vegeta... de veras lo lamento... 

BL : No te preocupes, Gohan... tarde o temprano alguno de ustedes se iba a enterar de todas maneras... solo que lamento que halla sido de esta forma... -- suspiró -- Cielos... ¿a donde irá en ese estado?... espero que no vaya a cometer alguna locura... 

GH : No te angusties... tu debes saber mejor que nadie como es Vegeta... lo más recomendable es que esté solo por ahora para despejarse un poco... este... bueno... Goten... es mejor que regresemos a casa... este no es momento para jugar... 

GT : Sí... -- asintió el niño tristemente. 

TR : Oye, Goten... ¿qué tal si mañana jugamos en tu casa, quieres? -- pregunta que le devolvió la alegría a su amigo. 

GT : ¡¡SÍ, FANTÁSTICO!! -- respondió igual de contento. Gohan sonrió al verlos... en tanto que Bulma desvió su mirada hacia la estela que había dejado su esposo en el cielo... 

BL : "Vegeta..." -- pensaba preocupada -- "Por favor... no cometas ninguna locura... te lo pido..." 

En tanto, Vegeta seguía volando, hasta que llegó a una zona en donde no percibía ningún ki, inequívoca señal que era despoblada, pero no estaba con ánimo de hacer explotar todo, como a veces lo hace para desahogarse cuando está muy irritado. Se detuvo suspendido en el aire y con un suspiro, dejó el SSJ. Luego dijo en voz alta: 

VG : ¡¡DEMONIOS!!... ¡¡MALDIGO TODOS LOS HUMANOS!!... ¡¡MALDIGO MI SUERTE!!... ¡¡MALDIGO A TODOS LOS QUE SON CIEGOS!!... ¡¡MALDITOS INÚTILES!!... -- luego de gritar un poco, se calmó y añadió... -- ¡¡No entiendo como alguien puede vivir así... lo único que le quedaría para hacer con sentido es suicididarse si fuera ciego de por vida!!... ¡¡Es imposible vivir sin poder ver!! 

???? : ¿Estás seguro de eso? -- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. 

Vegeta se puso en guardia al escuchar la voz, pero al reconocer de quien era ki, frunció el ceño y dijo: 

VG : ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, namek?... -- dijo en tono irónico -- ¿Acaso Gohan te dijo lo que me ocurrió y vienes a burlarte? 

PI : No sé de que me estás hablando... no he visto a Gohan para nada... -- respondió Piccoro si inmutarse. 

VG : Entonces... ¿qué rayos quieres? -- volvió a contestar igual de enojado. 

PI : Sólo quería decirte que estás muy equivocado en lo que acabas de decir, Vegeta... 

VG : ¿Cómo sabes lo que dije, idiota? 

PI : Lo escuché desde la plataforma celeste... y estás equivocado. 

VG : Oh... ahora resulta que te dedicas a espiar la vida de los demás... y mi vida especialmente... no es una muy bonita costumbre, si me permites decir... 

PI : ¡¡Déjate de sarcasmos, Vegeta!!... la verdad me importa muy poco lo que te haya pasado y no tengo porqué meterme... pero el que estés ciego y te consideres... como tú dices... un inútil... no quiere decir que todos los demás invidentes sean como tú... 

VG : ¡¡YO NUNCA DIJE QUE FUERA UN INÚTIL, ESTÚPIDO CARA VERDE!!... además , para tu información, yo no he quedado ciego para siempre... me recuperaré muy pronto... pero este tiempo ha sido una verdadera pesadilla para mí y en base a esto pude deducir que nadie puede vivir así... ¡¡Y NI TÚ NI NADIE ME SACARÁN ESA IDEA DE LA CABEZA!! -- gritó ofuscado.-- No sé ni por qué me molesto en contarte esto... ¡¡Así que ahora puedes largarte, ya que tu sola presencia me molesta!! 

PI : En fin... como quieras... -- dijo Piccoro filosóficamente -- Sólo te diré una cosa más... que si regresas a tu ciudad y buscas a los eucaliptos... descubrirás que el que estaba equivocado eras tú... ¡Adiós! 

VG : ¿¿Qué??... ¿qué diablos quisiste decir con eso?... -- preguntó Vegeta sin comprender, pero el guerrero namek ya había desaparecido. Sintió su presencia alejarse y cruzándose de brazos, pensó... -- "¿Eucaliptos?... si más no recuerdo es un tipo de árbol de este planeta... la madre de Bulma tiene algunos en su jardín... pero eso no aclara lo que dijo ese namek... bueno, si me quedo aquí no resolveré nada, así que será mejor que regrese a la Capital del Oeste... pero, ¿por dónde?" -- ya que no podía ver estaba desorientado y sin un ki poderoso para guiarse, iba a ser muy dificil. Luego dijo... -- Siento muchas presencias juntas, pero no puedo saber exactamente hacia cual dirigirme... pero lo que sí sé, es que estoy en una zona algo fría... debo estar cerca del norte...a menos que... se me ocurre algo... -- acto seguido se quitó uno de sus guantes y humedeciendo sus dedos con su saliva, la expuso al aire... y sintió una ligera corriente de aire en su mano. Luego, dijo...-- Si estoy en lo correcto... estos son los vientos del norte... entonces, el oeste debe de estar por... ¡allá! -- y apuntando hacia la dirección elegida, encendió su ki y partió a toda velocidad. 

Ya llevaba un buen rato volando, afortunadamente sin ningún contratiempo, cuando sintió muchas presencias reunidas. Sonrió al descubrir que había estado en lo correcto, pero aún seguían dando vueltas las palabras que Piccoro que había dicho antes:

"Si regresas a tu ciudad y buscas a los eucaliptos... descubrirás que el que estaba equivocado eras tú..." 

Todavía no entendía lo que quiso decir con eso y siguió volando. Al pasar sobre un parque, se detuvo de golpe al sentir algo y dijo: 

VG : ¿Qué es ese aroma? -- descendió un poco más y pensó... -- Creo haberlo sentido antes en alguna otra parte... -- y comenzó a recordar un acontecimiento semanas antes de su accidente... 

* * *

TR : ¡¡Hola papá!! -- saludó Trunks mientras se acercaba a Vegeta que estaba entrenando en el jardín. 

VG : ¿Qué quieres, Trunks? -- respondió sin prestarle atención mientras seguía con sus movimientos. 

TR : Eh... mamá me dijo que estabas con un poco de tos en la mañana... quería darte algo para eso... -- dijo rebuscando en sus bolsillos. 

VG : No te molestes, niño... eso no es de tu incumbencia...cof, cof... puedes irte... 

TR : Anda... me los dieron hoy en la escuela... se llaman "caramelos de eucalipto"... son muy buenos para la tos y... 

VG : ¡Ya vete, Trunks!... -- luego al ver la carita triste de su hijo, suspiró y dijo... -- Está bien... déjalos por allí... pero ya no pongas esa cara que me molesta... 

TR : ¡Sí!... te dejaré algunos en esta bolsa... ¡nos vemos, papá! -- y terminando de decirlo se marchó corriendo a su casa. 

Vegeta se le quedó mirando, mientras pensaba como las costumbres de este planeta lo estaban absorviendo. Sin darle importancia, cogió uno de los caramelos, lo comió y pensó sonriendo ligeramente..."Conque eucaliptos...¿no?" ... y siguió con su entrenamiento.

* * *

VG : Este aroma es de esa planta... ya recuerdo... -- pensó suspendido en el aire -- pero... para que el aroma sea tan fuerte debe haber una gran cantidad de ellos... ¡eso es!... debo estar justo sobre ese parque al que a veces me ha obligado Bulma a llevar a Trunks... y si más no recuerdo, hay un pequeño bosque de esos árboles... jum... no sé porqué le hago caso a lo que dijo ese namek... pero como no tengo nada mejor que hacer... veremos que ocurre... 

Acto seguido, Vegeta descendió en medio de los árboles y ayudándose de una pequeña vara, caminó tanteando el suelo, hasta llegar a la vereda que recorre el parque, no sin antes asegurarse que no hubiera ninguna presencia cerca... no tenía ánimo de cruzarse con humanos tan insoportablemente solícitos. Logró llegar a una banca que estaba al lado de donde salió y se sentó en ella. Al cabo de un rato de estar sentado, comenzó a evaluar su situación... 

VG : ¿Por qué estoy aquí y esperando quién sabe qué?... grr... me siento como un estúpido... tal vez debería irme... ya que aquí no voy a encontrar nada... 

¿¿¿ : Disculpa... -- se escuchó una voz que sacó de sus pensamientos a Vegeta y también sintió un bastón tocaba su pierna. La voz volvió a repetir -- Lamento molestarte... pero estás en mi lugar... 

Vegeta tenía ganas de levantarse y destrozar de un golpe al atrevido humano que había osado decirle eso. Pero se dió cuenta que la voz que escuchó era de una mujer, así que trató de calmarse un poco... 

VG : ¿Y quién te crees para darme órdenes, humana tonta? -- contestó toscamente -- ¿Acaso eres la dueña de esta banca?... ¡mira por allí y busca otro lugar donde sentarte! 

¿¿¿ : Lo siento mucho... -- volvió a decir la joven con voz suave -- pero es la única banca que conozco en mi ruta... y si buscara otra me desviaría. -- luego añadió -- No tengo la suerte de poder ver como tú... 

VG : ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? -- dijo el saiya incrédulo -- Acaso tú eres... tú estás... 

¿¿¿ : Sí, soy invidente... no puedo ver... -- respondió tranquilamente. 

La joven con la que Vegeta había cruzado palabra era ciega... era una muchacha de rostro dulce, tez blanca, delgada, con un cabello largo y marrón hasta la cintura. Estaba vestida con una ropa tipo hindú, es decir, una falda larga y ancha, con una blusa con adornos también ancha. El saiya se sorprendió al sentir su ki... era un ki del que emanaba una gran tranquilidad... algo que no había sentido antes. Se maldijo por haberle contestado tan bruscamente... después de todo, no era culpa de la joven que él estuviera de mal humor. Antes que pudiera decir algo, la joven volvió a hablar...

¿¿¿ : ¿Sabes si está ocupado el asiento de al lado?... por favor... 

VG : No, eso creo... siéntate si quieres... -- respondió aparentando que podía ver normalmente. No sabía por qué... pero esa presencia tan tranquila lo incomodaba... pero a la vez, sentía algo de calma... era extraño para él. La joven palpó el asiento con su bastón y se sentó junto a él. Luego dijo... 

¿¿¿ : Hola... creo que no nos presentamos correctamente hace un rato... dime quién eres... -- Vegeta se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero se quedó callado porque no le gustaba entablar conversación con cualquier humano tan directamente. Al sentir su silencio, la joven dijo... -- Lo siento... creo que fui muy directa al preguntarte eso... ese es uno de mis defectos... bueno, yo empezaré... mi nombre es Rumiko, pero mis amigos me dicen Rumi... si lo deseas, también puedes llamarme así... -- terminó de decir con una sonrisa. Se sintió un largo silencio entre ambos y finalmente Vegeta abrió la boca... 

VG : Vegeta... mi nombre es Vegeta... -- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, tan sólo por no ser descortés con la muchacha. 

RU : Vegeta... es un lindo nombre... nunca lo había escuchado antes... ¿eres de por aquí? -- preguntó. 

VG : Ejem... -- carraspeó un poco incómodo por el comentario anterior -- Sí... ¿por qué? 

RU : No conozco a mucha gente de esta ciudad... es tan grande y hasta ahora no he podido recorrerla toda... parecerá extraño, pero me gusta conversar con todo aquel que se cruce conmigo... a veces pareceré entrometida... pero la gente debe entender que para nosotros los ciegos, la voz es uno de nuestro principales medios de comunicación... y disculpa si te llegué a incomodar con lo que dije en antes... 

VG : No... sólo olvídalo, muchacha... -- dijo tratando de aparentar seriedad. 

RU : Debes considerarte afortunado por tener sana tu vista... te permite conocer muchas cosas... y debes cuidarla como si fuera oro en polvo... así lo pienso y creo... 

VG : Seguramente... -- respondió y luego de pensar un poco, preguntó.. -- ¿Cómo perdiste la vista? 

RU : Yo nací así... he estado toda mi vida navegando en un mundo de oscuridad... pero eso sólo lo digo literalmente, ya que me he acostumbrado a esto y vivo como cualquier persona normal. 

Vegeta sintió el optimismo en las palabras de la joven, esa tranquilidad, sin nada de malicia. No podía comprender como ella podía estar así. Se animó a preguntar.... 

VG : Dime...eeh... Rumi... -- dijo tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas -- ¿Cómo puedes vivir así? 

RU : ¿Vivir?... ah, seguro te referirás sobre ser ciego, ¿no?... con el correr de los años he comprendido que mi mal es irreversible y en lugar de estarme lamentando toda mi vida por algo que no podré resolver... pienso que es mejor seguir adelante... si Kamisama quiso que naciera así debió haber sido por algo, ¿no?... 

VG : Eh, sí claro... -- musitó mientras recordaba lo que dijera anteriormente. 

RU : Soy conciente que me pierdo de muchas cosas estando así... no puedo imaginarme como son un amanecer o atardecer... o también que nunca podré conocer los colores como tú... -- dijo con algo de tristeza, pero luego se animó... -- Pero eso no me impide saber cuan bello es el mundo en el que vivo... para eso tengo mis otros sentidos... al oler el perfume de los eucaliptos, sentir el calor del sol... y escuchar el canto de las alondras, como las que anidan en el árbol de en frente... sólo escúchalas... son un concierto maravilloso, para la gente que sabe escuchar y sentir... si cierras tus ojos y pones atención podrás sentirlas... ¿las oyes? 

VG : Quizás... -- respondió con un suspiro. Que le hicieran hablar estos temas le incomodaba y prefería seguirle la corriente... pero curiosamente, puso atención a los sonidos del entorno. Eran muchos, y podía seguirlos como si fueran los movimientos de un luchador, como un entrenamiento. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de ignorar esos pensamientos. En eso sintió que una mano tocaba su rostro. Sobresaltado dijo... -- ¡¡Ey!!... ¡¿qué diablos estás haciendo, muchacha?!... ¡¡Deja de hacer eso!! 

RU : Sólo quería saber como eras en aspecto, Vegeta... ya que al no poder ver, dependo de mis sentidos para enterarme de las cosas... -- dijo mientras seguía tocando su rostro. 

Por un lado, Vegeta quería desambarazarse de esa chica, pero por otro... esa jovencita no tenía nada de malicia en su interior al recordar sus palabras, así que la dejó seguir... después de todo... podía ser hija suya... 

RU : Gracias por permitirme conocerte... eres un joven guapo... ¡oh, lo dije otra vez!... lo lamento mucho, no quise apenarte... tengo que aprender a mantener mi boca cerrada, es mi peor defecto... -- dijo Rumi disculpándose. Ante su comentario, Vegeta sólo sonrió... Rumi era una jovencita inocente... y no podía recriminarle nada. La conversación estaba comenzando a tornarse algo agradable para el príncipe de los saiyas, que recobrando la compostura, volvió a preguntar... 

VG : Y... ¿a qué vienes aquí?... ¿alguien te trae? 

RU : No, vengo yo sola... verás, vivo al otro lado de la ciudad y recorro una misma ruta todos los días... con un pequeño recorrido en autobus que es el mismo que tomo todos los días... siempre a la misma hora... de aquí vengo caminando hasta este sector del parque y me siento a esperar a una amiga que viene por mí para irnos juntas a la universidad... 

VG : ¿¿Tú vas a la universidad??... pero... es decir... ¿¿cómo?? -- dijo totalmente sorprendido. 

RU : Claro que sí... el que esté ciega no quiere decir que sea una inútil... voy a una escuela especial para invidentes... -- dijo con una sonrisa. -- ¿Sabes?... estudio letras... planeo ser una gran escritora... aunque también me gusta la psicología... el hablar y comprender a las personas es lo que mejor hago... ¿tú qué crees? 

Vegeta quería que la tierra se lo tragara y en silencio tragó sus propias palabras que dijera cuando se encontrara con Piccoro... se sentía avergonzado. Rumi sonrió y tomando su maletín, sacó un libro, lo abrió en sus manos y dijo... 

RU : Esto... -- dijo a secas. Sin comprender lo que quiso decir, Vegeta se quedó callado, ya que al no poder ver, no sabía lo que la joven tenía en sus manos y no quería delatarse delante de ella. 

VG : ¿Qué es? -- ante su pregunta, la joven sonrió misteriosamente y extendiendo sus brazos, puso en sus manos el libro. Vegeta reconoció al instante que era un libro, pero no comprendía porqué lo tenía ella ya que al ser ciega, era imposible que pudiera leer, además lo que le llamó la atención era que el libro tenía gran cantidad de bultos y agujeros. Extrañado dijo... -- Oye, muchacha... deberías comprarte otro libro ya que este que tienes está estropeado... mira todas las marcas que tiene... 

RU : Es braile... el libro está escrito en braile... -- dijo divertida. 

VG : ¿Y qué es eso? -- preguntó aún más confundido. 

RU : Es un tipo de escritura que manejamos los invidentes como yo... cada grupo de bultitos describen una palabra... tiene su propia nomenclatura. Todos lo aprendemos desde que somos pequeños, así de esta manera podemos leer cualquier libro y enterarnos de muchas cosas... permíteme... -- dijo tomando el libro de las manos del saiya y con su mano comenzó a traducir los bultitos -- Aquí dice: "Ante todo, la integridad... nada dignifica más que el respeto a uno mismo..."... es un fragmento de una historia y me da mucho que pensar, ya que.. si por culpa de mi ceguera, pierdo el respeto con mi persona... ¿de qué me sirve estar viva?... Debo aprender a aceptarme como soy... así soy feliz... y aquí me tienes ahora... 

Vegeta, mientas escuchaba a la joven, sentía que le estaban dando una gran lección y eso le dolía... ¡cuan equivocado estaba!... sin golpes, ni gritos... sólo las dulces palabras de una jovencita... pero su gran orgullo no le permitía admitirlo... 

RU : Qué raro que se demore... ya son un poco más de las dos de la tarde y ya debería haber llegado... -- dijo Rumi algo preocupada. Vegeta se sorprendió por su comentario... 

VG : ¿Cómo sabes qué hora es?... ¿no se supone que no puedes ver? -- preguntó extrañado. 

RU : Puedo darme cuenta.... verás, a estas horas los niños salen de la escuela y vienen al parque a jugar... así me hago una idea de la hora que es... porque me imagino que sabes como son de ruidosos los niños... sólo escucha y te darás cuenta... 

VG : Sí, lo sé... también tengo un hijo... -- contestó en su tono de voz normal, aunque más suave. 

RU : ¿En serio?... me gustaría mucho conocerlo.... seguramente se parece mucho a tí... 

VG : En algo... 

RU : Oh, ya viene... ya era hora... -- dijo moviendo un poco la cabeza. 

VG : ¿Quién?... -- preguntó al mismo tiempo que confirmaba una presencia acercándose. 

RU : Supongo que te parecerá extraño que yo diga esto y tal creas que soy una loca... pero al igual que las personas normales pueden ver y encontrar con sus ojos... muchas personas que me conocen dicen que tengo la facilidad para sentir la presencia de las personas, como una energía que emana de ellas... es una habilidad que he desarrollado con el paso de los años, y no sé como... sólo lo siento... es algo difícil de explicar... 

VG : No... -- dijo mientras curveaba ligeramente el labio -- no es extraño que puedas sentir eso... 

La conversación fue interrumpida por los ladridos de un perro que de la nada apareció donde ellos estaban y parándose en dos patas, se abalanzó muy salameramente donde estaba Vegeta, que muy molesto por lo que hacía el animal, dijo... 

VG : Pero.... ¡¡QUÉ DIABLOS!!... ¡¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA MÍO, PERRO ESTÚPIDO!! -- dijo mientras intentaba quitarse al enorme pastor alemán, que dicho sea de paso, era muy cariñoso con él... 

??? : Ya basta, Miaka... ¡déjalo!... ¡vamos, ven aquí!! -- dijo otra joven un poco más alta que Rumi, de cabello negro sujeto de una cola de caballo, vestida deportivamente y usando lentes oscuros mientras jalaba a la perra del arnés -- Lo siento... me jaló hasta aquí sin que pudiera detenerla... ¿Eres tú, Rumi? 

RU : Aquí estoy... te tardaste mucho... -- dijo sonriendo alegremente. 

??? : Deberás perdonarme... lo que pasó fue que esta jovencita -- dijo refiriéndose a la perra -- Me llevó por todas partes hasta casi desviarme de la ruta... no sé que le pasa... uh... ¿me parece o estás con alguien?... ¿quién es? 

RU : A, sí... Vegeta... ella es Megumi, amiga y compañera de estudios... Megumi, quiero que conozcas a mi amigo Vegeta... 

VG : "Mi amigo Vegeta... ¿De dónde sacó eso?" -- pensó el saiya incómodo, pero dejó de hacerlo al sentir nuevamente a la perra haciéndole cariño. -- Oye, muchacha... ¡¿puedes sacar a este perro de mi presencia?! 

ME : Discúlpame, Vegeta... -- dijo Megumi acariciando a la perra -- No sé que le pasa a mi Miaka... además ella no es cariñosa con cualquiera... parece que le simpatizaste, amigo... 

RU : Megumi es invidente como yo... y se vale de Miaka para desplazarse... -- comentó Rumi. 

VG : Pero si es ciega... ¿cómo puede controlar al perro? -- preguntó sin comprender. 

RU : Miaka es... como decir... los ojos de Megumi... ella ha sido entrenada para ser perra guía y si te das cuenta... Megumi se sujeta del arnés que lleva Miaka... ella es una gran ayuda y una verdadera seguridad. Si yo pudiera también tendría a un perro para que me guiara en lugar de un bastón... pero un perro significa una gran responsabilidad y muchos cuidados... además que mi casa no es lo suficientemente grande como para tener un perro. Megumi vive con su familia y yo vivo sola... 

VG : ¿Por qué?... ¿no tienes padres acaso? -- preguntó extrañado. 

RU : Claro que si tengo padres... pero el que esté ciega no significa que voy a depender de ellos toda mi vida, por eso vivo sola... claro que, casi todos los días mamá o mi hermana vienen a visitarme para ayudarme en algo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo hago mis cosas sola... así me he acostumbrado... 

VG : Sí, desde luego... -- respondió sintiéndose de nuevo un poco mal. 

ME : Oye, Rumi... será mejor que nos demos prisa en llegar a clases, sino se enfadarán con nosotras... -- dijo un poco apurada. 

RU : No seas descortés con Vegeta, Megumi... -- dijo en tono molesto -- Discúlpala, lo que pasa es que mi amiga tiene prisa por entregar sus trabajos y quiere que nos vayamos rápido. 

VG : Si tienes prisa... entonces no pierdas tiempo y ve con tu amiga... además me haría muy feliz que... demonios... se llevara a este perro... ¡quítate de una buena vez, pulgoso! -- dijo empujando a la perra que se le había ido de nuevo encima. 

RU : ¿No te gustaría acompañarnos?... la escuela queda aquí cerca... ¿qué dices, Vegeta? -- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, apoyándose en su bastón. 

VG : Eeh... no... no... me quedaré aquí un rato más... además...eee... tengo otras cosas que hacer... -- dijo algo nervioso. 

RU : Espera un momento... -- luego caminó hacia donde estaba esperando su amiga y le dijo al oído -- Megumi, adelántate un poco... ahora te sigo... ¿sí? 

ME : Como quieras... sólo no te demores mucho... ¡vamos, Miaka! -- y comenzó a caminar con su guía. Mientras tanto, Rumi regresó hacia donde se había quedado Vegeta y sentándose nuevamente a su lado, dijo... 

RU : Debes considerarte afortunado ya que tienes una larga vida por delante y una linda familia a quien cuidar...-- y suspirando añadió -- y una vista que recuperar... 

VG : ¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! -- gritó asombrado -- Pe.. pero... ¿cómo te diste cuenta?... no... es decir... ¡¡rayos!! -- terminó de decir molesto ya que nuevamente se había descubierto él solo. 

RU : jijiji... -- sonrió y dijo ... -- Por muchos detalles de los que pude darme cuenta... como tu manera de hablar... titubeos que hacías al conversar... además que cuando te mostré el libro... era imposible que no supieras que era sin verlo... y era obligatorio que lo tocaras para reconocerlo... a parte de que Miaka, únicamente es cariñosa los invidentes y esa ya era una prueba irrefutable cuando se te abalanzó cariñosamente. Otra cosa es que casi todos los que carecemos de vista conocemos el braile y tú no lo conocías... eso quiere decir que has perdido la vista no hace mucho... ¿eso es cierto? 

VG : Se ve que eres muy observadora, jovencita... -- respondió recuperando la tranquilidad -- Pero recuperaré la vista en poco tiempo... y eso te lo aseguro... solo que... -- bajó un poco la cabeza, pero en eso sintió que le tomaban de las manos. 

RU : No debes sentirte mal por admitirlo, Vegeta... y tampoco pierdas la esperanza porque tú sabes que te vas a recuperar... -- continuó -- La esperanza yo la perdí hace mucho tiempo, pero eso no me quita las ganas de seguir viviendo, de realizarme como persona y ser aceptada por una sociedad tan cerrada que desprecia a los que tienen defectos físicos, como la ceguera, invalidez, sordera... y ese es mi mayor sueño. Personas como Megumi y yo tenemos que seguir adelante... y lo seguiremos haciendo siempre... -- y soltándole las manos, dijo mientras se incorporaba -- Espero que mis palabras te hallan servido de ayuda, mi amigo... y quisiera pedirte una cosa... que nunca olvides lo que pudiste ganar en este tiempo que estuviste como yo... y digo ganar porque te ayudará a ser mejor persona. 

VG : ....... eeeh... yo... -- dijo un poco avergonzado pero frunció el ceño y dijo... -- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, muchacha... yo sabré que hacer... -- sabía que mentía con ese comentario y la joven sólo se limitó a sonreir... 

RU : "Es tan orgulloso..." -- pensaba y dijo... -- Está bien... no te preocupes por eso... ¡Hasta pronto, Vegeta!... ¡y que tengas suerte! -- dijo mientras iba al encuentro de su amiga y se alejaba. 

Vegeta se quedó pensando en las palabras que escuchó de la joven... sentía como si le hubieran tirado una gran cachetada y con ella le hicieran entrar en razón. Lo que no entendía era como sabía Piccoro que esa joven invidente iba a encontrarse con él... por un lado se sintió manipulado, pero después de todo, le dió una gran lección sobre la vida. Una simple y dulce muchacha... tan franca, sincera y abierta de mente... tenía que abrirse paso por la vida sola. Se sentía como un estúpido por las ideas tan cerradas que había concebido en su cabeza... el único tonto había sido él... y por culpa de su orgullo había arrastrado a su familia en el abismo que había estado formado él mismo. Se odió a sí mismo por estar a punto de darse por vencido con tanta facilidad. Verdaderamente, Rumi era mucho más valiente que él y era digna de su admiración...

En eso, al entrecerrar sus ojos, vió como un destello luminoso y al levantar la mirada, pudo ver imágenes borrosas. Volteó hacia la dirección donde sentía la presencia de las chicas alejándose, pero ya no podía distinguir nada y todo se nubló de nuevo. Se preguntaba como sería esa jovencita... tal vez debió hacer lo mismo que ella al tocar su rostro cuando le pidió conocerlo... pero, claro... su orgullo jamás se lo hubiera permitido. Tal vez nunca la volvería a ver... ¿le daría las gracias?.... quien sabe... y siguió pensando en todo lo que le dijo... muchas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido en su mente...

En eso parpadeó de nuevo, frotó sus ojos... y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Sin previo aviso, se levantó y utilizando su ki, se elevó y partió a toda velocidad...

Capsule Corp. - 10:00 pm

Bulma se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala de la Capsule Corp., muy preocupada por todo lo que había pasado. No tenía ninguna idea de donde podría estar Vegeta y no quería pensar que hubiera cometido una locura con lo alterado que estaba. Lamentaba mucho todo lo que estaba pasando, por lo que estaba pasando su esposo que de por sí, era demasiado para él. Pero por ahora, no podía hacer nada más que esperar y rogar por que todo saliera bien.

Trunks observaba el cielo desde el jardín de su casa, tratando de sentir el ki de su papá, pero le era muy difícil. También estaba preocupado por él... "¡Tonto Goten!"... pensaba..."No debió decirle a mi papá eso... ahora de seguro que no querrá regresar nunca...". Estaba pensando en eso, cuando escuchó la voz de su madre llamarlo... 

BL : Trunks... ¿ves algo?... ¿Puedes sentir la presencia de tu padre? -- dijo asomándose por la ventana. 

TR : No, mamá... no veo nada... -- respondió volteando a verla, con una expresión preocupada. 

BL : Dios mío... ¿dónde podrá estar?... sólo espero que esté bien... -- dijo cubriéndose del fresco de la noche. 

TR : Oye, mamá... se me ocurre algo... ¿qué te parece si elevo mi ki para indicarle el camino a casa a mi papá?... donde quiera que esté podrá sentirme... estoy seguro... -- dijo entusiasmado. 

BL : Está bien, hijo... hazlo si así lo deseas, pero no eleves mucho tu energía porque si no podría parecer una emergencia y todos los guerreros Z acabarían por llegar aquí... -- dijo sonriendo. 

TR : No te preocupes, mamá... tendré cuidado con eso... -- y terminando de decirlo, se concentró y comenzó a elevar su energía, a un nivel en el cual se asegurara de que su padre pudiera sentirlo. 

Pasó bastante rato desde que Trunks elevó su energía y ya se le notaba muy cansado, cuando de pronto un ki familiar comenzó a acercarse. Trunks reconoció la presencia como la de su padre y gritó alegre... 

TR : Es papá... ¡¡ES MI PAPÁ!!... ¡¡MAMÁ, VEN PRONTO!!... ¡¡ES PAPÁ!! -- gritó llamando a su madre. Mientras tanto Vegeta aterrizó junto a él... 

VG : ¡Ya deja de gritar, Trunks! -- dijo Vegeta en tono molesto y mirando al vacío -- No es necesario que toda la ciudad sepa que ya llegué... ¿entendiste? 

TR : Este... sí, lo siento... es solo que... -- dijo temeroso. 

VG : Ya no importa, hijo... -- dijo mientras tocaba la alborotada cabeza del niño -- Ya vete a dormir... porque si te enfermas, tu madre dirá que fue por mi culpa... anda, entra a casa... -- luego de esto, Vegeta se dirigió a su casa, dejando a un extrañado Trunks parado en medio del jardín. 

TR : ¿Qué está pasando aquí?... ¿acaso este es mi papá?... algo debe haber pasado... bueno, en fin... -- y cuando comenzaba a caminar se sobresaltó de golpe... -- ¡Un momento!... ¿cómo es que puede caminar normalmente sin el bastón?... no, deben ser ideas mías -- y sacudiendo su cabeza, continuó su camino hacia su casa. 

Vegeta caminó por el corredor, subió la escalera y se dirigió hacia su habitación, guiándose con la presencia de Bulma y al llegar a la puerta, la abrió y se encontró cara a cara con su esposa, que también se disponía a salir cuando escuchó el llamado de Trunks... sólo que ella se llevó el susto de su vida... 

BL : ¡¡AAAAHHHH!!... ¡¿VEGETA?! -- gritó saliendo del susto, ya que todavía estaba media adormilada, y luego dijo molesta al mismo tiempo que encendía la luz -- ¡Eres un irresponsable al haberte marchado en ese estado!... ¡¿qué tal si te pasaba algo, eh?!!... 

VG : Por favor, mujer... ha sido un día largo y estoy muy cansado... -- dijo mientras pasaba por su lado -- Así que deja de gritar... porque aunque he perdido la vista, no quiero que ocurra lo mismo con mi oído... 

BL : No sé como puedes tomar todo tan a la ligera... como se ve que no entiendes nada, Vegeta... -- dijo poniéndose frente al él que se había echado en la cama sin mirarla siquiera... -- Me tenías muy preocupada... pero creo que no vale la pena que te lo diga porque a tí te da igual lo que sienta o no... pensaba que al estar en esta situación te había hecho reflexionar, pero me doy con la amarga desilusión que sigues igual que siempre... y eso no va a cambiar por más que trate... -- terminó de decir mirándose al espejo. Luego de un breve silencio, se escuchó una voz... 

VG : Mujer... ¿por qué insistes en ponerte ese camisón de dormir, si sabes que te queda horrible?... ¡Te ves ridícula! -- dijo de golpe. Al escucharlo, Bulma dio vuelta totalmente furiosa y blandiendo su cepillo como extraña espada, gritó... 

BL : GRR... ¿y tú que sabes de modas, saiyajin ignorante?... no sólo te atreves a venir tarde, sino que ahora me mortificas con tus estúpidos cometarios sobre... -- calló de golpe y volteó a ver a su esposo, que la "miraba" divertido levantando una ceja. Sin salir del shock, Bulma preguntó tratando de articular las palabras... -- Ve... Vegeta... puedes... ¿¿verme??... es decir... tú has... 

VG : Además déjame decirte que... -- dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella -- este color... no queda con tus ojos... 

Vegeta la miró profundamente a los ojos y ella sin saber que decir... se abalanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con toda su fuerza... 

BL : ¡¡VEGETA!!.... ¡¡PUEDES VER!! -- dijo con voz ahogada -- Dime que es cierto... que no estoy soñando... 

VG : Sí, Bulma... puedo ver... finalmente... -- dijo abrazándola también -- La recuperé hoy... mucho antes de lo previsto... y me siento afortunado de que halla sido así... 

BL : No sabes lo feliz que me haces... siento mucho todo lo que tuviste que pasar todo este tiempo... yo.. yo... -- dijo entrecortada mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. 

VG : Ya, mujer... deja de llorar... -- dio mientras secaba sus lágrimas -- Todo eso ya quedó en el pasado... y... yo soy quien debería disculparme ya que el accidente me ocurrió a mí... pero no tenía que arrastrarlos conmigo... tuve tiempo para reflexionar y pensar sobre muchas cosas... y entre una de ellas está el respeto por uno mismo... también que hay otros que están peor que yo... y no tengo derecho de quejarme... 

BL : ¿Vegeta?... -- dijo mirándolo incrédulamente -- ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien?... ¿De casualidad no te golpeaste la cabeza?... actúas muy extraño... -- al escuchar esto, Vegeta frunció el ceño, pero luego curvó ligeramente el labio mientras decía... 

VG : No me sorprende que pienses así... ni yo mismo me creo lo que digo... -- dijo separándose de ella y caminando hacia la ventana -- pero... uno puede tener derecho a un pequeño cambio aunque sea por un corto tiempo, ¿no?... y también reconocer que podía haber perdido mucho si seguía actuando de esta manera... tú sabes como soy y eso no va a cambiar... pero trataré de mejorar un poco... 

BL : Vegeta... -- musitó mientras caminaba hacia él y lo abrazaba -- Hay algo que veo diferente en tí, a parte de todo lo que dijiste... es como... no sé... ¿tranquilidad acaso? 

VG : Puede ser... -- dijo mirándola profundamente a los ojos y la besó en los labios, suave y tiernamente, luego dijo... -- Ahora mujer, ¿que tal si recuperamos el tiempo perdido, uhm?... mira que han sido largas semanas de espera... y creo que mis ojos ya estaban desacostumbrándose. 

BL : ¿Y por qué crees eso, eh? -- dijo mirándolo traviesamente. El sólo sonrió y respondió... 

VG : Lo sé... puedo sentirlo... -- musitó mientras volvía a besarla como la vez anterior. 

Bulma sentía que todas sus energías desaparecían en los brazos del hombre que amaba, que había hecho un cambio extraordinario... se había vuelto un poco más sensible... y no entendía como había pasado. 

Vegeta sí lo entendía... el conocer a la joven invidente, que había sido como una especie de angel... los muchos que abundan por doquier y comprender acerca de su mundo, al parecer lleno de oscuridad... pero con una luz siempre brillando. Rumi le dio otra perspectiva sobre la vida y su mundo... un mundo que continuamente iba cambiando... con muchos tipos de personas... el mundo de los humanos era extraño... pero no tanto como para que no podiera adaptarse a él... que después de todo... era su hogar...

FIN 

* * *

Comentarios de la autora : ...¡Ajá!... ¡por fin me decidí a hacerlo!... una historia diferente con la única idea de dar a conocer la sensibilidad de las personas. Quería saber como reaccionaría Vegeta ante una situación así y ponerlo frente a frente con un personaje como Rumi, inspirado en una persona que conozco y cuyo nombre no es necesario mencionar... en lo que sí estoy totalmente convencida que ese tipo de personas tienen una gran sensibilidad, además de ser muy directas y francas cuando hablas con alguna de ellas... son personas extraordinarias y la sociedad debería darles más oportunidades para realizarse en la vida. Agradecimientos a mis amigos por la información que me dieron para construir este fic y también quería indicar que uno de los nombres... el de Miaka para ser más exacta... pertenece a uno de los personajes de mi amiga y excelente fanwriter Fer... quiero darle las gracias por permitirme usarlo para este fic. Me despido y gracias por su tiempo... Ja ne 

ALONDRA.


End file.
